Une histoire de cicatrices
by Copperspoon
Summary: "Vous me croyez fou, Mademoiselle Quinzel? Vous me croyez cinglé? ... Peut-être le suis-je finalement devenu...? Oui... Peut-être ais-je totalement perdu la raison? Mais vous... Vous Harleen! Vous me... Fascinez! Mon visage est peut-être couvert de cicatrices, mais vos plaies... Elles... Elles sont encore plus profondes que les miennes! En vérité... Nous... Sommes... Pareils!"
1. Il y a des jours

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC Comics. Les trois magnifiques films à Christopher Nolan. Rien est à moi, sauf les idées!

**Rating: **T, pour le moment, mais pourrait évoluer sur du M.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu veux savoir d'où viennent ces cicatrices? "<em>

Combien de fois avait-il pu poser cette question? Des dizaines, des centaines de fois? Il avait fini par arrêter de les compter. A chaque question, une nouvelle histoire, plus farfelue, plus invraisemblable que la précédente, adapter le plus souvent à sa future victime. Oh ça oui! Il avait une imagination débordante, le clown!

Que cette victime soit un gros caïd, les bras pleins de muscles et la tête vide, avide de bagarre et de mauvais alcool, et elles étaient le fruit d'une bataille mémorable auquel il aurait miraculeusement réchappé. Un chef de gang, trop orgueilleux de lui-même et trop sûr de son autorité pour osé prétendre ou même croire que quelqu'un aurait l'audace de se dresser face à lui, et elles devenaient la vengeance d'un paternel un peu trop ivrogne et violent aux yeux de l'enfant qu'il était. Mais alors, si par mégarde il s'agissait d'une fraiche, jeune et belle femme, rêveuse d'un avenir plein de tendresse, elles devenaient les restes d'une histoire aussi romantique que dramatique. Bien plus qu'un don de mise en scène, un sens de l'humour hors du commun, des plans subtils menés avec autant de barbaries que de folie, chacun s'accordaient à dire que le Joker avait un don incontesté pour raconter des histoires.

Et pourtant... ces cicatrices venaient bel et bien de quelque part, elles étaient incontestablement réelles, faisant la fierté de leur propriétaire et la peur de tous ceux qui avaient osés ce dresser contre lui, le symbole emblématique du criminel le plus dangereux et le plus imprévisible de tout Gotham. Mais cela de changer rien au fait qu'au fond, personne n'avait jamais vraiment su d'où elles venaient, ces cicatrices.

Edward Nigma aurait adoré pouvoir résoudre cette énigme, percer le secret qui l'entourait. Et il n'était pas le seul! Car après tout, la vie du Joker demeurait un véritable mystère. Il était quelqu'un de respecté, de crains, d'admiré, d'adulé, de raillé, de traqué, de détesté ou tout simple de connu, mais dont on ne savait rien, rien de plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre, rien de plus que des rumeurs, des retranscriptions de ses plus beaux larcins, rien de plus que son look extravaguant ou sa folie naturelle, sanguinaire et associable, de ce talent anarchique qui avait formé sa réputation. Mais de sa vie ou tout simplement de sa véritable identité, personne n'en avait jamais vraiment eu connaissance, n'en parlait même jamais car cela faisait partis du mythe. Cela faisait partie de sa légende.

Enfin... jusqu'à ce jour.

Car il y a des matins, des instants, où l'on voit entrevoie une partie de la vérité, où même le plus fou des hommes a besoin de se confier, a besoin de dévoiler à quelqu'un une partie, une infime partie du mystère qui l'entoure.

Car un jour, le Joker a eu besoin de raconter son histoire. Car un jour, il a trouvé quelqu'un à qui la raconter. Car un jour, il l'a choisi _elle..._


	2. Un coup de folie pour bâtir un destin

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC Comics. Les trois magnifiques films à Christopher Nolan. Rien est à moi, sauf les idées!

**Rating: **T, pour le moment, mais pourrait évoluer sur du M.

* * *

><p><em>"Chacun n'est devenu tout à fait soit même que le jour où ses parents sont morts." <em>**Henry de Montherlant**

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City, quelques années avant les évènements de "The Dark Knight"<em>

Accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette dans la main, un jeune homme de 17 ans regardait d'un air las la rue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Saleté, misère, crime... aucun mot ne pouvait décrire avec exactitude le monde dans lequel il était élevé depuis son enfance. Juste en face de lui, contre un mur de brique rouge crasseux, un homme relevait avec brutalité la mini jupe d'une jeune prostitué, la plaquant vigoureusement contre le mur et appliquant ses lèvres durs contre celle trop maquillées de la jeune fille. Au bout de la rue, un sans-abri, fouillait dans les poubelles du quartier à la recherche du moindre reste de nourritures, la mine sale et désespérée. Quelques mètres plus, deux individus, habillés de noirs, l'un le col remonté, l'autre la capuche descendent sur des yeux paniqués, passaient discrètement d'une main à l'autre le dopant qui pourrait le soulager. Des scènes dénuées de sens et pourtant si banales, si communes qu'il avait fini par ne plus y faire attention. Cela faisait partie de sa vie, de son monde. C'était normal.

Le jeune homme aspira une dernière bouffée et jeta son mégot. Il ferma la fenêtre au moment où l'homme à la capuche tirait d'une main ferme sur son revendeur avec lequel il conversait auparavant. Le sang gicla sur les murs et, une fois passé l'effet de surprise, les cinq ou six badauds qui avaient levés la tête en entendant le coup de feux, reprirent leurs activités et tout redevint calme. L'homme se pencha alors, fouilla dans ses poches et emporta la cargaison sans un mot de plus.

"Pitoyable, pensa-t-il sans même un sourire, tout ça pour un peu de poudre. Ce monde est absurde... risible! Et ils osent encore appeler ça de la grande criminalité?"

Au même moment, un homme avança en titubant en direction de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait le jeune homme. Il trébucha une ou deux fois et s'effondra contre la porte d'entrée avant d'enfin parvenir à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Le garçon, soupira, s'approcha du lavabo installé dans un coin de sa chambre et se saisit de la montre qui se trouvait sur la tablette, posé entre un rasoir et un paquet de cigarettes.

**"18h11"**

Il était rentrée plus tôt que prévu. Le jeune homme accrocha sa montre autour de son poignet, obtenu lors d'un vol à l'arracher qu'il avait commis avec habilité, et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Le miroir crasseux et fissuré par endroit, lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux longs bruns et aux yeux marrons si foncés qu'ils paraissaient noirs. Une cicatrice récente barrait sa pommette et le reste d'un coquard bleuté cernait son œil droit.

"Souvenir paternel, pensa-t-il en se saisissant d'une veste sans manche noire qui trainait sur une chaise juste à coté"

Son père, justement, avait fini tant bien que mal par gravir les quelques étages qui le conduisaient jusqu'à chez lui, et il poussa la porte de leur modeste appartement avant de s'écrouler sur le tapis de l'entrée en poussant un juron. Des bruits de talons se firent alors entendre, traversant le couloirs d'un pas décidé avant de se stopper brusquement, au moment même où l'on claquait la porte avec violence.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il fallait jeter ce foutu tapis par la fenêtre, beugla alors une voix rauque, t'écoutes donc jamais ce que je te dis bordel?

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire, répondis une voix féminine, je ne suis pas ta boniche à ce que je sache! Au lieu de passer tes journées à picoler ou à cuver ton absinthe sur le canapé, tu pourrais prendre cinq minutes pour le faire non?

-Qui t'as autorisée à me parler sur ce ton? cria en retour la voix du père, je te signal que moi au moins je ne passe pas mon temps à tortiller du cul et me faire sauter par tout le quartier! J'ai un métier, moi! Je gagne ma vie, moi!

Le garçon n'écouta même pas la suite. Chaque jours c'était la même rengaine: ils se disputaient, s'insultaient de tout les noms, fracassaient ou balançaient des objets au travers des pièces, finissaient par s'envoyer en l'air dans leur chambre et le silence retombait alors. Jamais ils n'en venaient aux mains... enfin... presque jamais. Car il arrivait que les insultes ne suffisent pas, qu'il n'y ait pas assez de vaisselles à briser, que le jeune homme vienne à passer au moment où il ne fallait pas pour que son père se tourne vers lui, ses yeux injectés de sang le fixant avec intensité et il lui posait alors _la _question.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi diable as-tu dont toujours cet air si sérieux?

Il n'avait jamais le temps de répondre. La main de son père fendait alors les airs, et venait frapper d'un geste précis le visage du garçon. Sa mère hurlait alors, le suppliait d'arrêter, et le malfrat se tournait alors de nouveau vers elle, continuant la dispute où ils l'avaient laissés. Le jeune garçon, un cocard ou une nouvelle cicatrice sur le visage, en profitait alors pour filer. Cela faisait partie de sa vie, de son monde. C'était normal.

Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Les cris ont continués à raisonner durant quelques minutes encore avant de se déplacer en direction de ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Le garçon les avait entendus se déplacer, il avait entendus les cadres accrochés se briser en touchant le sol. Il saisit son blouson de cuire usé, glissa deux ou trois bricoles dans ses poches et, trouvant le moment suffisamment opportun, quitta l'appartement au plus vite. Il parcouru l'appartement à pas de loup, les injures provenant toujours de la même direction et arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il posa une main sur la poignée, prêt à foutre le camp aussi vite que possible... et stoppa subitement son geste. Un silence étrange régnait dans l'appartement. L'atmosphère était trop calme... beaucoup trop calme pour être rassurant. Il leva la main et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, tendant l'oreille ne quête du moindre gémissant plaisirs, du moindre cri de haine qui symboliserait la fin de la dispute.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il se figea. Sa mère sanglotait, implorait.

-Alors comme ça tu voulais me quitter? demandait la voix de son père, tu voulais me quitter? Crois-tu vraiment que je suis le genre de personne que l'on peut quitter comme ça? HEIN?

Le jeune homme s'approcha, franchit le seuil et s'immobilisa, pétrifié par la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Sa mère était recroquevillée contre le mur, les mains devant le visage, son mascara coulant sur ses joues. Son père se tenait debout face à elle, un couteau à la main, brandissant son arme en direction de sa femme, agenouillée, implorant qu'il l'a laisse tranquille. Son visage n'était que colère, fureur, ses yeux injectés de sang semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il était méconnaissable.

-Tu ne fais plus la maligne là, hein? Tu n'as plus envie de le remuer ton petit cul de salope? Regardes-moi! Regardes-moi bien! T'as toujours envie de me quitter maintenant?

-Pourquoi es-ce que je resterais avec un abrutis comme toi, cracha-t-elle, va te faire foutre! Et ne poses jamais plus la main sur moi!

En disant cela, elle s'était relevée et se campait à présent face à son mari, la tête haute, le regard dur et froid, le point serré, stoïque. Jamais il n'avait encore vu sa mère dans un tel état... ni même son père d'ailleurs. Il était habitué à leurs disputes, à leurs coups de gueules, mais ça, jamais il n'aurait pensé cela possible.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir cela de ses propres yeux. Pas plus que ce qui s'en suivit. Il n'aurait même jamais souhaité avoir été témoin de cela. Du moins sur le moment.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent la déclaration de sa mère s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur insupportable, aussi pesante que terrifiante. Mais elles le semblèrent encore plus en comparaison avec la rapidité de ce qui se passa ensuite.

Le coup partit avec une précision étonnante pour un homme ayant autant bu auparavant. Il la frappa en plein dans l'estomac. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il frappa de nouveau. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment, tachant de rouge son T-shirt autrefois blanc. Il la frappa entre les côtes et elle poussa enfin le cri qu'elle avait retenue jusque là. Elle s'écroula sur le carrelage. Son sang s'écoula de la plaie et commença à former une marre autour de son corps. Il leva son arme sanguinolente au dessus de sa tête, près à donner le coup fatal, et...

Une douleur fulgurante lui dévora le dos, déchira son cœur. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec une paire d'yeux noirs, si noirs qu'il pouvait presque y voir son visage s'y refléter. La haine gouvernait chaque parcelles de son corps, mais rien ne transparaissait. Le visage du jeune garçon était stoïque, dénudé de toute expression. Cela le rendais encore plus menaçant, intimidant... terrifiant.

-Pourquoi? demanda son père d'une voix rauque, pourquoi cet air si... sérieux?

Il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question. D'un geste vif, précis, le jeune garçon trancha net la gorge de celui qui avait été un membre de sa famille, son propre père. La coupure traversa toutes les couches de la peau, atteint la veine. Le sang jaillit à flot et se mit à couler en cascade le long de son cou, de son torse. Il ne porta même les mains à la blessure, il s'écroula, tout simplement, comme une poupée de chiffon, comme une marionnette auquelle on aurait coupée les fils. Il tomba violement sur le carrelage, sa tête heurta le plan de travail en granite, ajoutant de petits morceaux de cervelles à la couleur rougeoyante de son sang.

Il était mort.


	3. Des fous partout même dans les asiles

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC Comics. Les trois magnifiques films à Christopher Nolan. Rien est à moi, sauf les idées!

**Rating: **T, pour le moment, mais pourrait évoluer sur du M.

* * *

><p><em>"Etre en prison pour un crime, n'empèche pas de commencer un autre crime" <strong>Victor Hugo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Asile d'Arkham, de nos jours<em>

Sortir... sortir... sortir... sortir...

L'homme allongé sur un lit aux draps jaunis et usés par les ans, ne parvenait pas à ôter de ses pensées cette idée qui avait fini par devenir une obsession: sortir. Quitter cet asile dans lequel il ne supportait plus d'y avoir été enfermé, n'ayant pour seul vue que les murs de briques sales qui composaient sa cellule, couverts de sang par endroits, mais surtout de mots en tout genres, des phrases jetées au hasard, dernières libertés ou signes de lucidité de ceux qui avaient occupés cette "chambre" avant lui. S'échapper... depuis qu'il avait été transféré ici il y a près de six semaines, depuis que la justice corrompu qui régissait Gotham avait jugée que son état d'esprit était suffisamment éloigné de leurs définitions de la normalité pour être qualifié de folie, depuis qu'il avait été écarté des autres "patients" pour des raisons de sécurité, le Joker avait passer ses jours et ses nuits à tourner et retourner cette idée dans sa tête, à mettre au point un plan infaillible qui lui ouvrirait le chemin de la liberté.

Il avait eu des dizaines de plans, des dizaines d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres mais il n'en avait retenues aucunes. Pourquoi? Pourquoi un homme ainsi obsédé par sa libération, voulant à tout prix quitté ses murs qui étriquaient ses pensées et ses actions, rejetait ainsi sans aucune raison des plans qui auraient fait le bonheur de plus de la moitié des malfrats et des fous qui étaient enfermés dans cet asile... de fous? Tout simplement parce qu'il était le Joker et qu'avec le Joker rien n'est jamais simple. Il voulait du grandiose, du jamais vu, une chose si subtil et si mystérieuse qu'elle ne pourrait venir que de lui. C'était une question de principe. Il ne pouvait en être autrement de l'homme le plus imprévisible de Gotham.

Il était resté allongé dans sur son lit, immobile, pendant des heures et des heures, il avait tourmenté son corps jusque dans ses plus extrêmes limites, s'interdisant de dormir tant que son cerveau était encore en mesure de sécréter le moindre éclat de génie, la moindre idée étant suffisamment sophistiquée pour être en mesure de satisfaire leur exigeant propriétaire. Et puis, un jour, un jour comme il y en a tant d'autre lorsque l'on ait enfermé dans un endroit pareil, il avait enfin trouvé. Les gardiens qui faisaient leur ronde l'avaient entendus rire dans sa cellule, un rire dément, hystérique, le genre de rire qui vous prends aux tripes. Alertés par la soudaine activité de celui qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, les deux gardiens avaient jetés un coup d'œil dans la cellule et l'avaient trouvés plié en deux sur le sol en béton, les larmes aux yeux, son horrible maquillage dégoulinant le long de son front, de ses joues, ses cicatrices plus étendues que jamais. Malgré tout les efforts et toutes les menaces qu'ils avaient pu proférer, les deux bougres avaient été incapable de l'arrêter. Son rire avait résonné dans les couloirs jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

><p>Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la cellule, ses yeux fixant un point invisible au plafond, son sourire emblématique encore d'avantage accentué par les deux cicatrices qui barraient ses joues. Le Joker fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit des pas lourd si caractéristiques des gardiens d'Arkham, il en reconnaissait la résonnance sourde entre les murs blancs et froids qui composaient les couloirs de l'asile. Il les entendit s'arrêter au milieu de l'allée. L'un d'eux, un petit nouveau à la barbe de trois jours, les cheveux impeccablement plaqués sous sa casquette vissée au dessus de sa tête, les mains moites, les membres tremblant, farfouilla dans la poche de son uniforme et en sortit une paire de menottes qu'il tendit à son supérieur d'un geste nerveux. Ce dernier, un grand noir plein de muscles, bourrés d'expérience, un bouc parfaitement taillé mais sans aucun poil sur le caillou, les attrapa d'un air las et se dirigea d'un pas sûr en direction de la cellule.<p>

_-Bon, le clown, _commença-t-il de sa voix calme et grave, _on va faire comme d'habitude: debout, sortez les mains par les barreaux et pas de blagues douteuses je vous prie!_

Le Joker s'exécuta, se levant de son lit avec une lenteur presque exagérée, marcha en direction des gardiens. Souriant à pleines dents, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui fit frissonner de peur le jeune novice, il leur fit dos et passa ses mains fines et abimées, au travers des barreaux.

_-Bien le bonjour messieurs, _dit-il alors que le gardien-chef lui attachait fermement les poignets avec les pinces de fer, _dis-moi Zac... qui est donc cet feuille qui tremble à coté de toi? Es-ce donc lui le médecin qui m'est assigné? Si c'est le cas... hummmm... est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un autre, s'il te plait? J'ai trimé pour être ici et j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui soit un peu plus... distrayant! _

Trop habitué à ce genre d'excentricité pour encore y faire attention, le geôlier extraya du trousseau la clé correspondante à la cellule, attendit que son prisonnier recule de quelques pas et tira sur la grille qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Le gardien-chef fit alors un pas dans la cellule, une paire d'entrave prolongée d'une longue chaine dans la main et s'approcha du Joker à pas lent.

_-Etant donné que tout s'est bien passés jusqu'à présent,_ poursuivit-il, _je souhaiterais vraiment pour vous et moi que cela demeure ainsi. Après tout, aucun de nous n'a vraiment envie d'en arriver à la camisole, n'est-ce pas? Alors restez tranquille le temps que mon collègue vous mettes ceci, s'il vous plait! _

Le Joker se contenta, par automatisme, de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, humidifiant ainsi ses horribles cicatrices, puis il leva les mains dans une moue faussement boudeuse et laissa le jeune homme faire son travail. Le gardien-chef ne quitta pas son prisonnier des yeux, l'expérience lui ayant déjà suffisamment enseignée les risques que l'on encourrait face à un patient tel que le Joker. Car, même si il se tenait là calme, immobile, attendant sagement et patiemment que le novice parvienne enfin à comprendre de quelle manière ces entraves fonctionnaient, même si il n'avait pas sur son visage ce sourire moqueur, hilare, qu'il arborait en permanence, il restait après tout le Joker, et à ce titre, la personne la plus imprévisible qui soit.

Le jeune gardien parvint enfin à raccorder la chaine qui était fixée aux entraves qui maintenait les chevilles du Joker avec les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets et, après un regard excuse en direction de son supérieur, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule, ouvrant la marche et laissant le soin à son collègue de maintenir le clown par les épaules et, d'une main ferme, de le faire avancer dans les longs couloirs tristes et froids qui traversaient l'asile d'Akham.

* * *

><p>Si l'on avait un jour dit à la jeune psychiatre Harleen Quinzel, vingt quatre ans, que le premier job qu'elle trouverait une fois son diplôme en poche se trouverait à l'asile d'Arkham, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Oh! elle n'est pas déçue... loin de là... on aurait même pu dire qu'elle était aux anges. Mais l'idée même de ce retrouver face aux plus dangereux criminels, fous, ou toutes autres cinglés en puissance que Gotham ait connu, avait provoquée chez elle une légère angoisse qui lui avait enserrée les entrailles durant le reste de la journée. On lui avait communiqué les dossiers d'une dizaines de patients et autres détenus qui n'étaient encore suivis par aucun médecin, par manque d'intérêt ou par abandon pur et simple d'arriver à un quelconque résultat. L'homme qu'elle choisit, était l'un de ces internés, un de ses dossiers que le corps médical avait délaissé, mit de coté, jugeant après moult tentative de parvenir à fournir ne serait-ce qu'un diagnostic, que le cas était bien trop désespéré pour encore espérer obtenir quelque chose. Ses collègues lui assurèrent qu'elle perdrait son temps, ses moyens et ses compétences à s'occuper d'un détraqué tel que lui. La jeune Harleen Quinzel se l'appropria sans demander son reste.<p>

Assise dans l'unes des salles de consultations installées au troisième étages du bâtiment B, les jambes croisées, vêtue d'un impeccable tailleur noir cintré sous une blouse blanche éclatante, ses longues boucles blondes relevées en chignon, Harleen attendait, tapotant nerveusement ses ongles sur la table en métal solidement fixée au sol en béton, que les gardiens daignent enfin faire sortir le clown de sa boite. Elle avait le trac, c'est vrai, mais elle éprouvait également une agréable euphorie de savoir que dans quelques minutes maintenant, elle se trouverait face au cas le plus intéressant cas qu'elle aurait, sans aucun doute, a traité de toute sa carrière. Elle entendit vaguement des bruits de pas dans le couloir, un rythme à six temps rehaussé tout les deux et quatre temps par un bruit métallique de chaines. La poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

C'est vrai qu'en le voyant en vrai pour la première fois, la jeune femme eu un réflexe, cet sensation indéfini qui vous prends aux tripes, qui vous glace le sang, l'espace d'une seconde. On lui avait beau lui avoir brossé son portrait, des versions très différentes les unes des autres pour la plupart, mais l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le soit disant "psychopathe" qu'on lui avait décris. Il était bien plus terrifiant!

Il portait l'uniforme réglementaire des "locataires" de l'asile, d'un orange criard, extrêmement voyant, loin de son pardessus violet dont il ne se séparait jamais. Sa chemise aux manches courtes était ouverte sur un débardeur qui avait autrefois dû être blanc. Ses pieds étaient nus sur le ciment froid. Son visage semblait rieur, enjoué... ou était-ce ces deux longues balafres mal cicatrisées qui s'étendaient sur ses joues qui lui donnait cet air réjouis? Elle ne parvenait pas à le déterminer.

Les deux gardes saluèrent la jeune psychiatre et firent s'asseoir leur prisonnier d'un geste ferme sur la chaise fixée au sol de l'autre coté de la table où elle était installée.

_-Ces menottes ne sont pas vraiment nécessaire, si? _les interpella la jeune Harley alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce.

_-Désolé doc', _lui répondit le gardien chef, _mais ce sont les ordres... il est bien trop dangereux pour que l'on prenne le risque de le détacher. Criez si vous avez le moindre problème. _

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant la jeune psychiatre Harleen Quinzel seul avec le Joker. Ce dernier ne cessait de la fixé, d'un regard étrange qui lui donnait la chair de poule, comme si il avait tenté de sonder les mystères de son esprit... et qu'il y était parvenu! Ne supportant plus le regard noir et inquisiteur qu'il lui portait, elle tendit la main vers le magnétophone, enclencha le bouton "play" et démarra la consultation.

_-Entretient patient n°1... aucun nom enregistré, aucun alias, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous appelez par votre pseudonyme, le Joker. Je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel, la consultante psychiatrique assignée à votre cas. _

_-Je suis votre premier patient? _demanda-t-il en secouant légèrement les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets, _intéressant... cela rends notre première rencontre encore plus... hmmm... intime, n'est-ce pas Harleen? _

_-Docteur Quinzel je vous prie, _trancha-t-elle d'un ton qui permettait aucun refus.

Une moue faussement déçue apparut sur le visage du Joker, tandis qu'il passait sa langue, plus par automatisme que par nécessité, sur ses lèvres dépourvus de toute trace de ce maquillage rouge qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique.

_-Oh! _dit-il en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise, _nous entamons donc un entretient très formel... très bien Doc', très bien! Appelez-moi... monsieur J., si le cœur vous en dit! Joker est bien trop familier, après tout... c'est n'est que notre première fois! _

_-Très drôle, _répondit Harleen d'une voix neutre, _mais je vous connais vous savez... du moins, au travers des comptes rendus que m'ont transmis mes confrères, _ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier qu'elle avait en face d'elle avant de commencer à lire (d'une voixpresque las) les documents étalés devant ses yeux, _"le patient n°345-S, répertorié sous le nom du Joker semble peu enclin aux dialogues, ses seuls échanges verbaux se résumant aux blagues douteuses pour lesquels il semble éprouver un vif intérêt"... hum... "l'impossibilité d'un diagnostique dû aux changements de personnalités qu'il manifeste à chacune de nos séances" ... "des tendances psychotiques qui semblent être à l'origine de ses besoins d'anarchie sanguinaire" ... etcetera etcetera... stoppons ici la liste de vos "qualités", voulez-vous. Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Comme expliqueriez-vous, à votre manière, les rapports de mes collègues? _

_-Il s'agit là de portraits de moi extrêmement élogieux, _répondit-il avec un léger sourire, _vous féliciterez l'auteur de ma part, Doc'! _

_-Vous le trouver flatteur? _

_- Je le trouve plutôt fidèle... qu'en pensez-vous, Doc'? _lui demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, _qu'en déduit votre cerveau formaté de jeune psychiatre étriquée dans la monotonie du quotidien...? Correspond-il au diagnostique que vous vous efforcez de retranscrire fidèlement sur votre carnet bon marché? Hmmmm... ou avez-vous une toute autre idée sur la question? _

_-En effet, _répondit-elle, _je ne pense pas que vous soyez un psychopathe. _

Le Joker haussa les sourcils, un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il passa de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harleen, de son coté, tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. Si elle devait lui imposer le respect c'était maintenant ou jamais.

_-Sociopathe serais d'avantage le mot que j'emploierais pour votre... disons, manière de penser. J'ai d'ailleurs bon espoir de parvenir à un résultat, et peut-être... pourquoi pas à vous soigner! _

_-Vous croyez, Doc? _l'interrogea le Joker en appuyant ses coudes sur la table, s'approchant ainsi d'avantage de la jeune femme qui pourtant demeura immobile, tentant de rester indifférente au regard perçant que lui jetait ce dernier.

_-J'en suis sûre. _

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage du Joker, étirant ainsi ses cicatrices qui semblaient être sûr le point de ce ré-ouvrir à tout instant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une... malice? Folie?... inexplicable et insondable lueur. Une voix étrange se fraya un chemin du fond gorge, une voix indéfinissable qui la fit se reculer de quelques mini mètres.

_-Nous verrons cela, Harleen! _

Il se rejeta en arrière si violement, qu'il eu de la chance que sa chaise soit solidement fixée au sol.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa alors de ses abominables lèvres balafrés.

Ses joues se couvrirent de larmes d'euphorie, brillant comme des milliers de petits néons qui se seraient soudain mis à briller.

S'en était fini de l'entretient.


	4. Grandir c'est apprendre le mal

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC Comics. Les trois magnifiques films à Christopher Nolan. Rien est à moi, sauf les idées!

**Rating: **T, pour le moment, mais pourrait évoluer sur du M.

**Remerciements: **Merci à **Yakibaru, Kilimira **et **Pay-nix **pour leurs reviews!

* * *

><p>"Pleurer sa mère, c'est pleurer son enfance. J'ai été un enfant, je ne le suis plus et je n'en reviens pas." <strong>Albert Cohen<strong>

"On ne lave pas du sang avec du sang, mais avec de l'eau." **Shakespeare**

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City, quelques années avant les événements de "The Dark Knight"<em>

Il se retrouva à genoux dans les débris et le sang sans trop se rappeler comment. Immobile, impassible, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, serrant dans ses bras le corps de celle qui avait autrefois été sa mère, la berçant doucement comme un jeune enfant que l'on essaierait d'endormir. De ses lèvres entrouvertes, s'échappait une lointaine mélodie, une berceuse semblant venir des tréfonds de la terre, des tréfonds de son âme d'enfant à présent souillée par la mort et le sang... souillée par la réalité brutale de la vie. Il ne ressentait rien. Ni tristesse, ni colère, ni regret, ni haine. Il ressentait tout. La vie, la mort, le pouvoir que l'on peut soudain avoir sur chacune d'elles, leurs fragilités, leurs éphémérité. Il avait vu la mort, il avait vu la lumière fragile de la vie s'éteindre au fond des prunelles pâles de sa mère, au fond de ce regard azur qui l'avait tant de fois rassuré, qui avait guéri ses peurs d'enfants. Il avait vu cette flamme brûler, brûler plus intensément encore que le plus ardent des feux, brûler avec plus de vie qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il avait vu la vie... il avait vu la mort.

Délicatement, comme s'il craignait de lui faire plus de mal encore, il écarta de son front une mèche de cheveux bruns rendus poisseux par le sang encore chaud. Il l'observa, caressa doucement sa joue de ses doigts tremblants, sanguinolents, ferma ses paupières, sourit. Elle était sereine, comme endormis, plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Et puis son regard se porta sur le corps.

On décrit souvent la mort comme un long sommeil, un état paisible dans lequel chacun de nous tombe au moment même où notre cœur cesse de battre. Un coup d'œil en direction de son père suffit à lui faire penser que tout cela n'était rien d'autre que des conneries. Il n'y avait rien de serein, rien de beau dans ce visage figé dans un rictus de douleur, dans ses lèvres pâles où s'échappaient encore un mince filet de sang, dans cette position grotesque, tas de chiffons rougeoyants, pantin désarticulé près duquel gisait l'arme de son dernier jugement.

Pauvre fou! Pauvre petit avocat. Pauvre corbeau noir qui, voulant voler trop haut, avait fini par se brûler les ailes, entrainant dans son sillage le reste de sa colonie. Son fils. Sa femme. A sa manière, elle aussi avait été un oiseau. Un cygne blanc magnifique, danseuse de renom qui avait rêvée d'une vie meilleure, qui avait rêvée de ballets habillés par les musiques des plus grands compositeurs, qui avait rêvé d'être aimée, détestée, ou ne serait-ce qu'un instant, admirée. Elle était talentueuse et, à force de travail, avait fini par être présentée à la petite bourgeoisie de Gotham. Elle commençait à se faire un place au soleil, introduite dans les salons des inspecteurs, des banquiers, des médecins, des juges. Et alors, elle a rencontrée le jeune homme. Un corbeau. Un avocat. Une étoile montante de la justice de cette ville. Elle l'avait craint, repoussée et puis finalement, aimée.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, demeura un mystère pour beaucoup de personnes. Seuls ceux qui vécurent cette histoire de l'intérieur et qui sont encore en vie pour la raconter, pourront décrire avec exactitude la lente descente aux Enfer qui s'en suivit. Le corbeau se brûla les ailes. Sa sottise, sa confiance aveugle, les condamna tous. De mauvais amis, des mauvais ennemis, et le corbeau tâcha d'ombre les plumes immaculées du cygne blanc. Et la société les oublia. Et la société les abandonna. Et le cygne retourna à la mare qui l'avait vu naitre.

En regardant le corps inerte de son père, ses yeux injectés de sang rendus perçant par la mort, le jeune homme se dit que peut-être, au fond, il ressentait de la haine, de la colère. Il avait voulu le tuer, il avait voulu se venger. Par pour lui, non, mais pour sa mère. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais de l'avoir élevé dans ce monde de décadence, chaotique, mais jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir entrainer avec lui celle qui l'aimait.

Il baissa de nouveau ses yeux en direction de sa mère, sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Quelque chose d'humide, de chaud, de saler... d'épouvantable. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une larme. Et il ne comprit pas. D'un geste rageur, il essuya cette traitre larme de sa joue. Elle lui brûlait la peau, plus encore que tout ce sang qui coulait le long de ces doigts, qui avait giclé en fines gouttelettes sur son visage. Plus encore que ce regard figé qui le fixait sans arrêt. Il détestait cette faiblesse, ces sentiments auquel il ne comprenait rien mais qui semblait pourtant signifier tant de chose.

Il aspira un grand bol d'air, passa ses bras sous les genoux et sous la nuque de sa mère, se leva, la souleva. Il enjamba sans un regard le corps qui lui barrait la route, se dirigea vers la chambre. Avec une extrême douceur, il posa le corps sans vie de sa mère sur le couvre lit immaculé, croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine, coiffa ses cheveux, défroissa sa robe, la regarda une dernière fois, se retourna et quitta la pièce.

D'un pas lent, presque automatique, il se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain. Il ne pensait pas, ne réfléchissait pas, agissait un point c'est tout. Ses membres bougeaient d'eux-mêmes, ses jambes franchissaient les obstacles, ses mains s'agrippaient aux vides et il continuait d'avancer. Il franchit la porte de la salle de bain, ôta ses habits tâcher de sang, les jeta en boule dans un coin de la pièce, entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude s'écrasa avec violence contre son dos, tombant en cascade sur sa tête, sur son corps nu, coulant doucement entre ses doigts. Le sang se dispersa, l'eau devint rougeoyante. Il vida la bouteille de shampoing sur sa tête, lava le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, et la flaque se changea progressivement en eau, et l'eau repris peu à peu sa couleur transparente. Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche. Il traversa de nouveau de couloir en direction de sa chambre, ses pieds mouillés laissant des traces humides sur la moquette, comme des empreintes sur la plage qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre. Il pénétra dans la pièce, s'approcha du miroir...

... Et se figea.

De peur. De rage. De tristesse. De désespoir. Il ne comprit jamais ce geste. Il observait son reflet nu dans la glace, ses cheveux encore dégoulinants, son corps élancé couvert d'hématomes bleutés, son dos couvert de cicatrices. Il croisa son propre regard, ses yeux presque noirs qui le fixait, éclairés d'une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, plongeant au plus profond de son âme, comme au fond d'un puits sans fin. Il était comme une apparition, une horrible apparition dans laquelle il vit alors se refléter les moindres recoins de son existence.

Et à ce moment-là, il comprit.

Avec une violence inouïe, avec toute la force que la rage, la colère et la tristesse peuvent procurer, il frappa la surface réfléchissante, il brisa son reflet. Les morceaux de miroirs brisés tombèrent au sol, comme autant de petits reflets qui lui renvoyaient une image de lui même. Et tous riaient. Tous riaient aux éclats, un rire hystérique, dénué de toute signification, de toute raison valable, de tout sens, semblant venir des tréfonds de la Terre, comme autant d'écho d'un rire trop longtemps retenu. Et pourtant, le jeune homme ne riait pas, il se contentait de fixer ses mains, incrustées de petits éclats de miroir et dont le sang tombait en gouttelettes sur le sol, coulant le long de ses doigts.

Et son rire se joignit aux leurs.

Il attrapa des vêtements dans l'armoire (un caleçon violet, un jean troué et délavé, une chemise noire, une paire de bottines de la même couleur et des chaussettes dépareillées) et les enfila. Il se saisit d'un long trench violet, fourra quelques bricoles dans ses poches, un porte feuille, un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet tempête, un couteau et d'autres objets sans grande importance.

Il quitta l'appartement sans un regard.

* * *

><p>Ses pas l'éloignèrent peu à peu de la misère, la crasse et le désespoir qui gouvernaient les quartiers bordant l'asile d'Arkham, ils lui firent quitter l'ombre, la mort et le crime, et pénétrer dans la lumière. Le tribunal de Gotham. Il ignore encore comment ses pas l'eurent conduit jusque là, ni comment son esprit ne parvint à l'y conduire. Il y était tout simplement. Et, au fond, il se dit qu'il avait besoin d'y être, il avait besoin de revenir aux origines, besoin de voir, de comprendre. Et maintenant, face à l'immense bâtiment aux colonnes, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'incompréhension.<p>

Comment, dans un tel cadre, dans une telle aisance de vie, comment son père était-il ainsi parvenu à ainsi sombrer? Comment avait-il pu faillir à ce point? Un groupe sortit du tribunal, vêtus de la traditionnelle robe noire de magistrat. Il continua d'avancer alors qu'ils marchaient dans sa direction. Il vit le fantôme de son père, marcher au milieu de ce petit groupe. Il le vit devant, souriant, encore insouciant, un diplôme fraichement imprimé sous le bras, jeune avocat prestigieux qui voulait changer le monde grâce à la justice. Seulement, la justice ne suffit pas. La volonté est tout. S'accrocher, quoi qu'il en coûte, ne surtout pas faiblir, ne surtout pas succomber à une chose aussi dérisoire.

Il continua à avancer, bifurqua à droite, le long du tribunal, perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les deux caïds qui le suivaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ils le plaquèrent violemment contre le mur, si violemment qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Ils le toisaient de haut, tentant de l'intimider, les bras ballants, les cheveux graisseux et l'œil humide. Le jeune homme sourit: s'ils savaient à quels points ils étaient ridicules! La criminalité... ces deux hommes-là faisaient partie de la criminalité de Gotham? Ils étaient si pitoyables, si risibles, ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des racketteurs que l'on croise à la sortie du lycée, des petits voleurs à la sauvette. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était la vraie criminalité.

-Alors gamin, on s'est perdu? Tu n'aurais pas une petite babiole pour nous par hasard? Un joli portefeuille? Une montre peut-être?

Dans sa poche, il sentit la lame froide du couteau qu'il avait emporté. Il lui suffirait de s'en servir, de se lever, et de frapper, frapper encore, couvrir de rouges les pavés immaculés qui bordaient le tribunal... de les éviscérer et de leur montrer, oui, leur montrer ce qu'était la vraie criminalité! Il se redressa sur les coudes, croisa leurs regards, s'apprêta à frapper. L'un des caïds ouvrit la bouche... mais ce fut une tout autre voix qui s'éleva dans la ruelle.

Le jeune homme, stoppant son geste, tourna la tête et reconnu l'un des avocats qui étaient sorti du tribunal quelques minutes plus tôt, un retardataire qui s'était tenu à l'écart du groupe.

-Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-il aux deux colosses en leur lançant un regard noir.

Ils étaient bêtes mais pas stupides et un seul regard en direction de la robe leur suffirent à stopper toute tentative de répliques. Ils lancèrent un regard chargé de menaces en direction du jeune homme et s'en allèrent, sans un mot de plus.

-Pas très courageux, s'exclama le magistrat en s'avançant à hauteur du jeune homme, vous allez bien?

Il acquiesça, fendit un sourire et leva les yeux en direction du jeune avocat qui, à présent lui tendait la main. Il détailla ce visage, celui d'un homme âgé d'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui, les yeux clairs et les cheveux blonds, respirant la bienveillance et... la volonté? La puissance? Une chose étrange qui traversait chacun des pores de sa peau. Il avait été stupide, stupide de croire qu'il avait été réellement en danger... ils l'étaient bien davantage. Le jeune homme tendit la main qui lui était tendue de ses doigts balafrés. Il vit les sourcils du magistrat se froncer au moment où il se releva.

-Vous devriez soigner ça, conseilla-t-il au moment où le jeune homme se redressait.

-J'y penserais, marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il s'apprêta à le quitter lorsqu'une petite voix intérieure lui rappela une convention sociale stupide qui le fit se tourner en direction de son... pseudo justicier.

-Merci, dit-il en tentant de feindre un sourire, monsieur...?

-Dent, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère, Harvey Dent.

-Merci maitre Dent, ajouta-t-il faisant sourire de plus bel le jeune avocat.

Le fixant dans les yeux, il vit briller une étrange lueur, une petite flamme qui le fit frissonner, une voix qui lui fit pressentir un étrange avenir, un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension. Il reconnu sa propre lueur, celle qu'il avait vu scintiller quelques heures plus tôt.

Il y vit le génie. Il y vit la folie.

Et lorsqu'il serra de nouveau sa main, il se dit qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier le nom d'Harvey Dent.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans le prochain chapitre!<strong>


	5. Où commence le mystère finit la justice

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC Comics. Les trois films à Christopher Nolan. Rien est à moi, sauf les idées!

**Rating: **T, pour le moment, mais pourrait évoluer sur du M.

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur! **

**Voici (enfin!) le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic. ****Je m'excuse pour le délais de publication entre chaque chapitre et surtout pour un résultat qui n'est pas forcement le meilleur. Merci tout de même pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><em>"J'aime passionnément le mystère, parce que j'ai toujours l'espoir de le débrouiller"<em> **Charles Baudelaire**

* * *

><p>Le Stingy Jack était situé en plein cœur de l'ancien quartier bohème de Gotham, à la frontière imaginaire qui délimitait les secteurs bordant l'asile d'Arkham. L'ambiance qui y régnait n'était certes pas meilleure -et la criminalité aussi rependue que chez ses voisins- mais l'on y retrouvait, dans les murs bariolés de couleurs et de dessins, dans les maisons aux architectures bancales et hétéroclites, un peu de cette euphorie qui semblait avoir désertée la ville du bas. Le bar était installé au fond d'une ruelle étroite, au delà d'un porche éclairé par des néons qui baignaient la place d'une lueur rouge-orangé, paysage étrange que savent seul reproduire les peintres impressionnistes. Un décor de vieux pub irlandais, bercé par une musique Jazz que diffusaient de vielles enceintes arrivées à bout de souffle.<p>

Un bar d'habitués, gouvernés par le maitre des lieux, Wilfried, un vieil homme qui avait probablement échoué là au moment même où les ouvriers avaient posés la dernière pierre et n'avait plus quitté les lieux depuis. Ses vieux yeux étaient sans doute aussi usés que le comptoir derrière lequel un jeune homme lisait d'un air songeur le journal qui s'étalait devant lui, et ses mains rugueuses aussi polis que les verres qu'il essuyait sans cesse avec méthode.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate violette ornée d'un point d'interrogation orange, le jeune homme semblait étrangement à sa place dans le décor, ses cheveux roux, dont l'éclat n'avait rien à envier à celui qui illuminait la rue, tombant nonchalamment devant des yeux d'un gris bleuté. De sa main gauche -affublé tout comme la droite d'une mitaine violette- il faisait distraitement tournoyer un liquide ambré au fond de son verre, trop concentré sur un petit rassemblement de caractères noirs pour réellement s'en rendre compte. L'article ne faisait que quelques lignes, malheureuse anecdote perdue dans un enchevêtrement de mots et de phrases, et pourtant il captait toute son attention.

_Meurtre dans les quartiers Sud: Un couple a été retrouvé hier soir dans un immeuble du boulevard Stangerson. Selon les premiers rapports de police il s'agirait d'une dispute conjugale qui aurait mal tournée, le mari ayant poignardé sa femme avant de se donner la mort. De nouveaux éléments sont en cours d'analyse et nous serons en mesure de vous en communiquer les résultats dans quelques jours. V.V. _

Les résultats? Qui se souciait encore de ses brebis galeuses exécutés la gueule dans le caniveau? Qui se souciait encore des morts, de ses anonymes qui disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, de ses hommes et de ses femmes retrouvés sans vie dans des ruelles si sombre que même les rats n'osaient s'y aventurer? Qui se souciait encore de la gangrène, de la pourriture qui rongeait chaque jour un peu plus Gotham? De cette folie que les riches et les puissant choisissait simplement d'ignorer? Que faisaient la police? Ses justicier munis d'un badge qui avaient un jour choisis de faire de cette ville un endroit sûr, et qui à présent fermaient les yeux sur ce qu'ils ne pouvaient maitriser, que faisaient-ils face à une évidence qu'ils ne pouvaient nier? Rien! Et tout cela demeurait un mystère...

Mystère...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Le mystère... Un mot, un seul, dont il chérissait les lettres tout autant qu'il se maudissait, deux petites syllabes que ses lèvres, dans un murmure, avaient hurlées sous les éclats brulants du soleil, à la lumière, dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne les entendent jamais. Une idée qui, un jour, c'était imposée à lui, et qui depuis ne l'avait plus jamais quittée:

Pourquoi?

Plus qu'une obsession... une passion! Une pensée obsédante contre laquelle il avait tenté de lutter, l'envoyant, tel un boomerang, chaque jour un peu plus loin. La nature, cependant, l'avait doté d'une force bien supérieure à sa volonté propre et il revenait, immanquablement. Elle était comme une petite voix, une petite voix qui ne cessait de faire rouler son tambour à l'intérieur de sa tête, requiem infernal qui résonnait nuit et jour sans aucune interruption. Toutes ces questions, toutes ces énigmes qui défilaient sans répit devant ses yeux, qui tonnaient leurs mystères à l'intérieur du labyrinthe complexe de son esprit... il les chérissait, tout autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

Le mystère, le mystère, le mystère...

Violemment, il posa son verre sur le bois dur du comptoir et se prit la tête dans les mains. Parfois, il aurait aimé que cela s'arrête. Il aurait aimé ne plus avoir à penser, ne plus avoir à chercher. Il détestait cette solitude, cette intelligence, dont il était si fier, qui l'isolait du reste du monde. Il détestait n'avoir personne d'autre auquel se confronter que lui-même, il détestait ne rencontrer que des ignorants, des idiots qui semblaient avoir peuplé la moindre parcelle de cette ville gangrénée par la sottise, tout ces imbéciles qui étaient incapables de résoudre ses mystères.

D'un geste nerveux, comme un écho de ses propres pensées, Edward "Nigma" Nashton se mit à gratter la surface rugueuse du comptoir, gravant dans le bois un symbole à la force de ses ongles. Rapidement, le signal aigu diffusé par ses nerfs atteint le cerveau et la douleur physique vint prendre le dessus sur la douleur morale. Il leva la main et sourit de satisfaction, observant, la tête penchée, les fines gouttelettes de sang qui perlait au bout de ses doigts.

A l'autre bout du comptoir, Wilfried continua d'essuyer ses verres sans un mot... "Un bar d'habitués", pensa-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Son regard se posa alors sur la rue, au-delà de la baie vitrée qui mangeait une bonne partie du mur et il fronça les sourcils. Une silhouette noire se rapprochait progressivement dans la peine ombre, les néons revoyant de lui une image a contre jour. Il leva le menton de méfiance... soupira de soulagement lorsque, poussant la porte dans un grincement, elle entra d'un pas nonchalant dans le bar.

A l'opposé de la pièce, Nigma sourit.

_-Lorsque le monde entier est contre toi... quel est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher? _

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, le crissement d'un tabouret que l'on tire, et le jeune homme au trench violet vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et haussa les épaules.

_-Hum je... ne sais pas,_ admit-il, _la réponse? _

_-Aucune idée... du moins en ce qui me concerne. _

_-Héhé... _

Il fit signe à Wilfried de lui apporter la même chose que son... aucun mot ne décrivait avec exactitude la relation qui les unissait. Collègue? Connaissance? Ami? L'opinion générale aurait très certainement pu les qualifier de frères... s'ils n'avaient pas immédiatement éclatés de rires face à ce dénominatif. Le monde était bien trop étrange à leurs yeux –et ils étaient eux-mêmes bien trop étrangers au monde- pour que "fraternel" soit ce qui les définissent. Ils se supportaient, acceptaient leurs présences et leurs respects mutuels... pour deux originaux comme eux, ça représentait bien plus que de la fraternité.

_-Tu sais_, poursuivit-il alors qu'un verre apparaissait devant lui, _tu es un sage, Edward... je pourrais même te qualifier de génie si tu n'étais pas aussi fêlé. Mais tes "pourquoi?"... ils me dépassent! C'est bizarre... énigmatique même. _

Il désigna d'un geste de la main le point d'interrogation fraichement gravé dans le bois et dont les contours étaient encore rouges du sang de leur concepteur. Ce dernier tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche intérieure. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, la flamme bleutée éclairant quelques instants ses doigts ensanglantés. Tira une latte.

_-Très drôle_, répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique, _écoutes... Jack, je sais pas pourq... ce que tu fous là, mais fait la courte: j'ai une course à faire dans vingt minutes!_

_-Tu bosses toujours pour lui? _

_ -Frost? Travailler est un bien grand mot. Nous avons ce que l'on pourrait appeler... un accord. De son coté, il me laisse tranquille et, en échange, je lui fournis régulièrement de quoi s'amuser... Chacun dans son coin et tout le monde est content. Pourquoi? Tu cherches un job? _

_ -P't-être bien... _

_ -Chien sans collier? _

_ -Exactement! _

Nigma sourit. Il mit un pied-à-terre, s'accouda au bar, finit son verre "cul sec" et posa son verre dans la main tendue de Wilfried. Il attrapa sa veste posée sur le dossier de la chaise et l'enfila avec précaution, essuyant au passage ses doigts rougeoyants sur le tissu sombre de son pantalon. Tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

_-Viens avec moi_, lança-t-il en recrachant un nouveau nuage de fumée.

Et ils quittèrent les lieux sans un mot.

Derrière le comptoir, Wilfried essuyait déjà une nouvelle série de verres.

* * *

><p><em>-Bordel! Où est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu les foutre?<em>

A genoux devant la borne de maintenance, farfouillant dans ses poches avec agacement, Edward Nigma pestait contre lui-même. Il avait vidé ses poches, retourné la voiture, du coffre à la boîte à gants, tenté de dompter sa nature à grands coups de froncement de sourcils... mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ses lunettes demeuraient perdues.

Les entrepôts pharmaceutiques de "Cercis industrie" avaient été installés à la bordure extérieure de la ville, dans la zone portuaire qui regroupait la majorité des entreprises industrielles de Gotham. Elle devait sa renommée à sa pérennité, fournissant une grande partie des hôpitaux de la ville- répartissant la majorité de ses stocks entre le Gotham Générale et l'asile d'Arkham- mais également à la réputation de son propriétaire, le dr. Sasha Taine, l'un des chirurgiens les plus prometteurs de la nouvelle bourgeoisie.

Et c'est devant le bureau de cette personne prestigieuse que le petit groupe faisait le pied de grue depuis près de dix minutes. Nigma, à genoux devant le système de sécurité, maudissait son hypermétropie sous les yeux impatients de ses associés, lassés des mauvaises habitudes de leur patron. Dans son coin, Jack jubilait, sentant du bout des doigts, les lunettes -que son ami avait oublié sur le bord du comptoir- sagement endormis au fond de sa poche.

D'un geste lent, il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauté, et consentit à lui rendre son bien, non sans un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Edward les saisit d'un geste brusque, soupira d'exaspération et les vissa sur son nez sans un mot.

_-Tu comptais attendre longtemps? _

_ -Tu comptes admettre un jour que les porter en permanence n'est pas superflu? _

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un regard noir. D'un geste professionnel, il entreprit de désactiver le système de sécurité, sous les regards tendus des autres membres de l'équipe... un geste de travers et leurs prochaines sorties se feraient dans la cour de la prison de Blackgate. Cependant, Edward Nigma était aussi adroit de ses mains qu'il était malvoyant, et le petit "clac" caractéristique ne tarda pas à résonner. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

_-Récupérez les échantillons et on se tire d'ici_, lança Nigma en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Jack, dans son coin, examina la pièce d'un air pensif, se demandant encore ce qu'il faisait là. Il était venu donner un coup de main... mais qu'était-il réellement venu chercher dans cet entrepôt? De l'argent? Des documents auxquels il ne comprenait rien? Ou étais-ce une certitude? L'assurance d'une chose auquel il était incapable de donner un nom, mais que ses doigts tendus et ses lèvres gercés par le froid traquaient comme une lumière dans la nuit... une sortie, dans le labyrinthe complexe de son esprit. Il jeta un regard en direction de Nigma. Penché sur un écran, il tâchait de hacker le système à partir de son propre ordinateur, les sourcils froncés, le regard concentré.

Il n'avait pas ce problème, lui. Son esprit était rangé, ordonné, chaque information y était savamment classé et répertorié. Un disque dur plus organisé encore que celui qu'il tentait de percer. Il n'avait pas peur de son propre esprit... il n'entendait pas les rires, il ne voyait pas le sang, l'éclat du rouge rubis qui semblait s'être déposé sur tout ce qui l'entourait, et le vide, le vide abyssal d'un regard qui s'éteint... il ne connaissait pas cela...

Un cri de victoire le tira de ses pensées, puis un juron, et le bruit caractéristique d'un point que l'on abat sur la table.

_-Un problème? _demanda Jack en s'approchant du bureau.

_-Je n'y comprends rien dans tout ce foutoir_, dit-il en désignant une série de chiffres et de lettres qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, _C'est quoi ça? "C17H19ClN2S"?_

_ -Un neuroleptique. _

_ -Vraiment? _

_ -C'est la formule chimique de la chlorpromazine, un médicament que l'on prescrit pour les patients atteints de schizophrénie. _

Jack lui lança alors un regard suspicieux, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

_-C'est pour Frost. _

_ -J'ai toujours su qu'il était zinzin_, déclara-t-il en faisant tournoyer son doigt au niveau de sa tempe.

_-Je croyais que tu voulais que je te présente à lui? _

_ -Plus on est de fou, plus on rit! _

Nigma sourit, continua à faire courir ses doigts le long du clavier... A "l'américaine". Des formules et des données plus compliquées les unes que les autres se mirent à défiler devant leurs yeux et, entre les jurons d'Edward et le bruit des sacs que l'on remplit, Jack se mit à penser à sa mère. Sa pauvre mère qui avait usée bien trop de fois de ses petits cachets. Occasionnel... au début... rapidement un remède. Ne plus voir, ne plus entendre... et rêver, rêver encore... chasser les cauchemars... et danser, pour ne jamais avoir à s'arrêter. Sa mère qui était morte. Qui plus jamais ne danserait. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, une sensation indéfinissable qu'il ne connaissait, qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre, trop étrangère à lui-même pour être une création de son propre esprit. Ca n'aurait rien dû lui faire... ça ne devrait rien lui faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une sensation étrange s'imposa à lui: le remords, cette repentit insoutenable qui se mit à le ronger petit à petit.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que lui lança Nigma, n'entendit que vaguement son cri de victoire. Un fichier crypté... la récompense, enfin! Rien qu'un mélange complexe, sans nom, un amalgame d'atome d'un genre nouveau. Une copie des données et le jeune hacker effaça toute trace de sa présence... toute trace? Sa main resta suspendue au dessus du clavier, indécise.

"-Etes-vous sûr de vouloir éteindre le système?"

Le mystère, le mystère, le mystère... toujours cette petite voix, cette entêtante petite voix. Un instant, il pensa à lutter, mais les rouages de son esprit se mirent en marche bien plus rapidement que sa volonté et, en guise de présent, composa une simple devinette, laissée là comme un cadeau. Il repensa aux formules qu'il avait vu défilé quelques instants plus tôt... une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, un frisson le parcouru... il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

_"Voici un mot original, qui paraît anodin, qu'il soit lu dix ou un million de fois._

_Un court mot sans ambition, qui affaiblit la raison._

_La solution, dans un instant, vous apparaitra, si d'ici là nous trouvons, qui a disparu."_

Il sourit de satisfaction, comme un enfant face à son jouet... si seulement il pouvait voir la tête de Taine lorsqu'il découvrirait son énigme. Il se promit de terminer la mise au point de ses caméras dès qu'ils seraient sorti d'ici.

Près de la porte, Jack l'attendait, le regard vague, impassible. Une seule envie s'imposait: se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible. Quitter cette entreprise qui introduisait en lui des doutes stupides, des pensées sans intérêt et des ressentis qui ne représentaient rien. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son geste. Il n'avait à s'excuser... les excuses sont pour les enfants et il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas porté le coup fatal. Il n'avait fait que son devoir, le devoir d'un fils, le devoir d'un homme... ce n'était pas un crime, ce n'était pas un meurtre... ce n'était que justice. Là où la loi aurait condamné son geste, il s'était fait l'avocat de sa propre cause.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient rentrés et, au moment où la grille de la "Cercis Industrie" se trouva dans leurs dos, Jack ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner, lançant un regard noir en direction des lettres en fer forgé.

Appuyé contre la voiture, Nigma tira une cigarette de sa poche. Il aspira, et recracha un nuage de fumée, ses yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes. Une bise glaciale souleva les cheveux bruns de Jack et il réajusta le col de sa veste, enfouissant ses mains au fond de ses poches. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Maladroits.

_-Je vais y aller, déclara soudain Jack, tu me redis pour le... _

_ -Job? Pas de problème._

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la ville basse. Nigma sembla soudain se réveiller, il héla le nom de son ami qui se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Il s'approcha de lui, farfouillant au fond de sa poche, la clope coincer entre ses lèvres. Il sortit un objet de sa poche et le tendit à Jack qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_-C'est quoi ça?_ lança-t-il en désignant la petite boîte orange remplit de cachet blanc.

_-Ta contribution à notre noble croisade. _

_ -Je n'en ai pas besoin. _

_ -Je sais. _

Il attrapa la boite et la leva à hauteur de regard, faisant rouler les petites pilules blanches dans leur réceptacle.

_-A quoi ça sert? _

Edward Nigma posa une main sur son épaule, le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes. Il soupira, sa voix rauque résonnant au-delà de la bise glaciale qui soufflait.

_-A oublier._

* * *

><p><strong>Retour de Harleen Quinzel dans le prochain chapitre! <strong>


	6. L'arme la plus puissante est le dialogue

**Oh Oh Oh! Merry Christmas! En cette période de fin d'année, je souhaite vous exprimer à tous mes voeux les plus sincères, en espérant que vous passez tous de bonnes fêtes. **

**Ensuite, je tiens à remercier Kilimira et Lonely-D pour vos reviews, et pour toutes celles que vous m'avez laissées depuis le début. **

**Un très très grand merci! **

**Voici donc le chapitre 5... hé oui! Je peux publier un nouveau chapitre en moins de trois mois... 6 mois? Oui, c'est possible! Une bonne lecture à tous et, à la prochaine je l'espère!**

* * *

><p><em>"Vous voulez savoir ce que je vois? Une maladie, qui est là depuis plus longtemps que Gotham, la ville qu'elle a infectée. Une maladie plus vieille que n'importe quelle ville. C'est probablement cette maladie qui a construit la première, d'ailleurs." <em>**Brian Azzarello**

* * *

><p><em>Asile d'Arkham, de nos jours<em>

Le jardin était magnifique. Les bosquets, fleurs rouges, roses et blancs nacrés, se déployaient en spirale autour d'elle, bourgeons sur le point d'éclore à tout moment, enveloppés dans une brume légère et vaporeuse. Un doux parfum boisé emplissait ses narines, enivrant, inconnu, comme un amalgame d'odeur des plantes qui semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue, engloutit par l'épais brouillard qui masquait l'horizon. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait froid. Assise sur une chaise bon marché au milieu de ce spectacle enchanteur, elle était bien. Les yeux fermés, ses longs cils reposant doucement sur ses joues, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle respirait doucement. Ne pensait pas. Ecoutait avec attention la naissance de la nature qui s'épanouissait autour d'elle. Un rayon de soleil parvint à se frayer un chemin au travers des nuages, réchauffant sa peau. Elle était bien. Un peu plus loin, il lui semblait discerner les clapotis discrets d'une cascade qui s'écoule. Elle sourit. Elle ne voulait rien. Simplement, rester ici.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Ouvrit les yeux et le jardin se volatilisa. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit, dessinant à contre jour une silhouette opaque, penchée dans sa direction. Elle bâtit des paupières, tentant d'habituer peu à peu ses iris privés de soleil. Elle s'étira, faisant craquer les os de ses épaules, et soupira, sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme qui, debout à coté d'elle, la fixait, un léger sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

_-J'ai dormi longtemps? _

_-Dix minutes_, répondit-il en tirant une chaise, déposant un café encore fumant devant elle.

_-Merci. _

Elle but une gorgée. Il était dégueulasse, comme d'habitude, mais la caféine présente en forte dose eut l'effet escompté, remettant progressivement les rouages de son esprit en route. Elle s'était endormi dans la salle de repos des médecins, située dans l'aile Est du bâtiment. Sa longue baie vitrée était voilée par de grands rideaux cramoisis, fermés en permanence, et le lieu ne devait sa luminosité qu'aux néons grésillant fixés au plafond, lampes palpitantes qui semblaient toujours sur le point de rendre leur dernier soupir. Un vieux papier jaunis, des tables entourées de chaises et quelques canapés méthodiquement disposés au travers de la pièce, suffisaient à rendre à ce lieu aseptisé un petit quelque chose de convivial, en grande partie augmenté par la machine à café qui trônait telle une relique entre deux plantes en pots.

Debout depuis près de vingt trois heures, elle avait passée sa nuit comme médecin de garde, enchainant les interventions dans ce qui était maintenant devenu "la routine". Points de sutures, épaules démises et dents arrachées, conséquences d'une haine qui ne cessait de gronder entre les détenus. Tentatives de suicides, les plus lucides en étant malheureusement devenus les spécialistes, dernière solution à une démence dont ils n'avaient que trop conscience. Et les cris, les hurlements de terreur de ces patients hantés par une psychose sans nom, ombre incertaine que les médicaments étaient les seuls à pouvoir chasser.

On aurait pu appeler ça du courage... Mais ce n'était que l'habitude. Tout cela faisait partie de sa vie, de son monde. C'était normal.

Harleen avala une nouvelle gorgée, chassant de son esprit les images des visages convulsés, des flaques de sang dont le rouge éclatant se reflétait encore au fond de sa rétine, mais surtout ce rire, ce rire auquel elle préférait ne pas penser, ce rire qu'elle avait entendu résonner entre les murs blancs de l'asile d'Arkham, sans interruption jusqu'au petit matin. Si une chose pouvait lui faire peur, dans ce lieu dominé par la démence, c'était bien ce rire là... car elle en connaissait le propriétaire.

Joker.

Une main s'agita devant elle, la ramenant à la réalité. La fixant de ses yeux d'un vert profond, le Dr. Joan Leland lui souriait. C'était un quadragénaire dans la force de l'âge, la mâchoire carrée et le front légèrement dégarnit. Séduisant? Il aurait pu l'être, si l'on faisait abstraction de la photo de sa femme et de ses deux mômes qu'il gardait en permanence dans son porte feuille. Un chic type, comme il en existe trop peu.

_-Réveillée? _

_-Toujours_, dit-elle en se redressant, _pourquoi j'ai l'air si fatiguée que ça? _

_ -Tu es radieuse, comme d'habitude,_ sa voix calme avec quelque chose de rieur, joviale.

_-Moques toi!_ lança-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

_-Jamais!_ lui répondit-il en faisant mine d'éviter les coups de la jeune femme, _je voulais juste m'assurer que tu sois bien en forme pour ton rendez-vous. _

_ -Mon prochain patient est dans deux heures,_ répliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard vague en direction de l'horloge, _et si par hasard, Dr. Leland, il vous serez venu l'idée de me séduire par un diner aux chandelles, sachez que je suis difficilement impressionnable! _

_ -Ah oui? _

Il lui adressa un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, à mi-chemin entre l'irrésistible et le ridicule, auquel elle répondit par une moue faussement boudeuse... avant qu'ils n'éclatent tout deux de rire, renversant au passage le café à demi vide du séducteur. Joan avait été le premier à venir à elle lorsque, il y a plus de trois semaines maintenant, Harleen avait posée ses bagages devant les portes défraichies de l'asile. Son air maladroit et un peu timide lui avait immédiatement valut la sympathie de ce médecin un peu décalé qui, dans son statut d'habitué la maison, s'était fait un devoir de l'aider à s'intégrer. Pour une fille singulière comme Harleen, Joan Leland était le collègue idéal: rieur, bavard, discret... mais surtout, qui avait toujours sur lui une tasse de café!

Deux originaux qui s'étaient trouvés, dans les profondeurs de l'asile d'Arkham.

Au loin, un cri retentit, glacial... puis un hurlement, qui s'évanouit aussi vite que leurs rires étaient apparus. Une nouvelle gorgée de café... malgré le sucre, il lui sembla amer. Ou était-ce cet appel, cette clameur sourde que personne n'entendait, qui donnait à ce breuvage un goût si âcre? Intérieurement, elle pesta, reposant son gobelet d'un geste brusque, sous le regard bienveillant de son confrère.

_-Tu n'y peux rien,_ déclara-t-il d'une voix grave_, tu ne pourras pas sauver le monde du haut de ton mètre soixante-cinq. _

Elle balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

-_Comment peut-on soigner des gens ainsi? Des coups et des somnifères... ce ne sont pas des méthodes, Joan! Maltraiter des patients n'a jamais été une solution curative. Les coups n'ont jamais remis l'esprit en place. Si de tels procédés avaient prouvés leurs efficacités, Black Gate aurait fermée ses portes depuis bien longtemps et ce sont les toubibs comme nous que l'on aurait qualifiés de fous! _

_ -Je sais Harleen... mais que pouvons-nous y faire? La ville est rongée par la folie. Cet institut ne fait pas exception... nous ne sommes que des médecins ici, des foutus tarés en blouses blanches qui ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que de soulager un peu ceux que Gotham a recrachés. Nous ne sommes ni riche, ni puissant... nous n'avons rien à dire. _

_ -Moi je ne peux pas. _

Joan sourit, consulta sa montre avant de se lever, repoussant sa chaise dans un crissement strident. Il attrapa sa veste sur le dossier, l'enfila avec précaution, glissant son portable dans sa poche, et attrapa quelques chemises de papier. Harleen jeta maladroitement son café dans la poubelle, un air contrarié sur le visage.

_-Commences par changer les choses ici, Harleen, le monde suivra peut-être... le boss t'attend dans son bureau. _

Puis il quitta la pièce. Sur sa chaise, la jeune femme frissonna.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Mary Freire était une vrai géante. Dans les deux sens du terme. Un mètre quatre vingt quinze, le dos vouté, et suffisamment de diplômes et d'expérience pour en tapisser chaque centimètres carré de son cabinet. Et, bien qu'elle fut assise derrière un imposant bureau en chaine, Harleen, debout près de la porte, paraissait faible et minuscule, sentant dans son dos le petit sourire de Joan qui aurait probablement rit de la situation. Intérieurement, elle pesta. Freire lui fit signe de s'asseoir, son regard de glace contrastant étrangement avec le sourire chaleureux de son visage. La jeune psychiatre s'exécuta sans un mot, croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux dans un attitude quelque peu nerveuse. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, haussa les sourcils. Freire semblait décalée dans cet environnement théâtralisé, ambiance alourdie par les tableaux et les vieux rideaux qui ornaient les murs. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, ses doigts tremblants sur son collant bon marché.<p>

Sa supérieure fit glisser un dossier jusqu'à elle, ses longues mains anguleuses s'attardant un instant sur le carton bleu. Harleen lui lança un regard en coin, se demandant, au vu de l'épaisseur, si il n'était pas vide. Elle l'ouvrit, feuilleta sans vraiment les voir les quelques rapports qui s'y trouvaient.

_-Jonathan Crane. C'est votre nouveau patient. _

Les notes de son prédécesseur, rassemblement disparate de mots sans queue ni tête, dataient d'il y a plus de trois mois. Harleen fronça les sourcils. Trois mois? Pourquoi avoir laissé ce patient si longtemps livré à lui-même? Etait-il dangereux ou lui refourguait-on encore l'un de ces désespérés dont personne ne voulait? Elle soupira. Encore une manifestation flagrante de l'efficacité du système médical de l'asile.

_-Le professeur Kerns a pris sa retraite_, lâcha la responsable comme une évidence.

_-Pourquoi aucun autre médecin n'a-t-il repris le cas? _

Freire se tendit. Les muscles sa mâchoire se contractants de façon imperceptible... elle redoutait la question... se redressa sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

_-Pour commencer, on ne peux pas dire que celui-ci soit très causant. Ensuite, vos collègues sont... disons réticents à l'idée de traiter de docteur Crane. _

_ -Docteur? _

Elle pinça les lèvres, embarrassée. Inspira profondément.

-_Avant d'être l'un de nos pensionnaires, le docteur Jonathan Crane était..._ (elle fit une pause, inspira à nouveau.) _il était médecin dans cet établissement. _

_ -Vous voulez rire?_ s'exclama Harleen, les yeux écarquillés.

_-J'aimerais. Vous savez Mlle Quinzel, le docteur Crane était l'un de nos éminents psychiatres... le meilleur, sans doute! Une référence dans le domaine des phobies et des manifestations de la peur. Malheureusement, il a... suivit une mauvaise voix. _

Son regard n'était qu'amertume, sa voix, empreint de tristesse. Aux yeux d'Harleen, il ne faisait aucun doute que pour Mary Freire, Crane avait été d'avantage qu'un confrère. Au travers de ses gestes, de ses paroles. L'amitié et le respect transparaissaient sur son visage. Le regret durcissait ses traits. C'était une femme brisée. Quelques soient les crimes, les pathologies, qui l'eurent fait renoncer à sa blouse pour une camisole, il ne faisait aucun doute que Freire éprouvait une profonde affection pour cet homme. Son intuition féminine le lui dictait, évinçant au passage l'idée même d'une histoire d'amour. Freire était mariée à son travail, elle ne vivait qu'en fonction de l'asile.

_-Que lui est-il arrivé? _

La question lui avait échappée. Elle se tassa sur sa chaise et maudit sa curiosité. Mary Freire se leva, traversa la pièce d'un pas lent et vint poser son regard sur le paysage en contrebas. Une lumière grisâtre vint frapper son visage, fatigué, lassé.

_-Cette ville est maudite, Mlle Quinzel, dévorée de l'intérieur par ses propres enfants. Tout ce qui est un temps soit peu bon, ne survit pas longtemps ici. Les vrais valeurs sont vouées à mourir, les bons, à la corruption. Des personnes, parmi les meilleures, sombres les unes après les autres dans la folie, rongées par la peur. La mort, le crime... ils rodent près de leurs familles. L'ignorance devient le moyen le plus sûr de continuer à vivre. Mais Jonathan Crane... il n'avait pas peur. Pas au sens où vous et moi l'entendons, tout du moins. Il en connaissait toutes les facettes, ne tremblait plus à l'entente de son nom... c'est sans doute ce qui l'a perdu. L'imbécile! La comprendre ne suffisait pas. Il voulait d'avantage... manipuler les peurs des autres! User de ce pouvoir que l'on nous a octroyé à l'obtention de notre diplôme, trahir nos serments, et retourner cet avantage contre ceux qui quémandaient notre aide. Des drogues hallucinogènes... il est devenu la peur. Il a donné des contours aux sons, des tonalités aux formes. Travestit les craintes, la réalité, et les a revêtis du masque cruel de la vérité. _

Freire marqua une pause, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sa voix se brisait. Le regret avait laissé place à la rancœur. Le passé... elle l'utilisait dans chacune de ses phrases, comme d'une chose révolue qu'elle ne pouvait acceptée. Jonathan Crane appartenait à ce passé... il n'était plus le médecin, le psychiatre avec lequel elle avait partagée un ascenseur, un café, un déjeuner. Il était le patient. Le malade dont Harleen devait s'occuper. Elle comprenait, compatissait, se demandant si, un jour, Gotham l'engloutirait comme tant d'autres avant elle. Depuis la fenêtre, Mary Freire poursuivit son explication.

_-Parfois je me dis que, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, Jonathan Crane était comme nous tous. Il avait peur. Seulement, cette peur portait le plus cruel des noms: lui-même!_ (Elle fit une nouvelle pause, soupira de lassitude) _Je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir à craindre votre ombre, Mlle Quinzel. Car vous et moi savons qu'il est bien plus aisé d'ignorer son reflet que de le briser. Cela demande une force bien supérieure à nos pauvres conditions. Une chose que le docteur Crane avait compris. _

_ -Qu'es-ce que c'est? _

Elle se retourna, planta son regard de glace dans celui de la jeune femme.

_-La folie._

* * *

><p><em> -"Enregistrement numéro 3. Entretient patient: le Joker." Bien... Monsieur J, lors de notre dernière séance, nous avions abordés le sujet de votre enfance... sans résultat concret, je dois vous l'avouer.<em> (Elle pinça les lèvres. Déçue.) _Je n'ai pas pour principe de forcer un patient au dialogue, alors... auriez-vous un sujet que vous souhaiteriez que nous abordions ensemble? _

_ -Hum... _

Il réfléchit un instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les yeux regardant un point invisible derrière elle. Passa sa langue sur ses cicatrices, serpent agile s'échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres.

_-Vous...! Mlle Quinzel... j'aimerais que l'on parle de vous...! _

_ -Pardon? _

Se redressant sur son siège, le Joker étira ses lèvres en un horrible sourire. Un petit ricanement gronda du fond de sa gorge... un écho. Une étrange mélodie semblant venir des tréfonds de la terre, répondant aux cliquetis des chaines qu'il agitait sous la table. Ne rien laisser paraitre. Harleen évinça son étonnement à coups de stylo, lettres tremblantes sur un papier si géométrisé. Le clown pencha la tête sur le coté, ravi, fier de son petit effet. Contrecarrer ses règles, dénigrer ses méthodes et ses théories au projet d'un seule thérapie, la sienne... rien n'était plus jouissif à ses yeux!

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, silencieux et immobiles. Harleen fronçait les sourcils, dubitative, pesant le pour et le contre d'une proposition qui aurait aussi bien pu passer pour un canular. Une blague, un piège... une ruse, pour le maitre des pirouettes, un jeu, labyrinthe auquel, elle le savait, elle devrait se plier. Pour ne pas se heurter à un mur. Trouver la sortit, l'entrée, de cet esprit complexe dont les impasses regorgeaient de bon nombre de ses prédécesseurs. Elle le vit sourire, éprouva de la crainte. Il attendait sa réponse, incertain.

_-Entendu,_ lâcha-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège, _j'accepte votre proposition et consent à vous parler de moi. _

L'étonnement transparut sur le visage de son patient. Trop facile... trop... facile... Il arqua un sourcil.

_-Cependant_, poursuivit-elle, _le principe même d'un dialogue est l'échange et j'exige de vous la plus grande sincérité. Si je dois ainsi transgresser mes règles, j'attends que vous en fassiez de même. _

_ -Aaaaaah! Une question, une question... Echange de bon procéder, voilà qui correspond tout à fait à notre... relation. Vous m'aviez déçu jusqu'à présent, Mlle Quinzel. J'aime mieux ça... j'aime... mieux... ça! _

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et croisa les mains sur la table en un cliquetis de chaine. Un air réjouit illuminait son visage, et le cerveau d'Harleen ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un enfant à qui l'on proposerait un nouveau jeu. C'était à la fois étrange et effrayant... fascinant! Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire carnassier. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main. Courtoisie... au blanc de commencer. La jeune doctoresse posa son stylo au-delà des lignes d'ores et déjà tracées, et avança son premier pion.

_-Avez-vous un passe-temps? Un chose que vous aimez faire en dehors de vos... occupations quotidiennes, disons? Un hobby? _

_ -La pêche, Mlle Quinzel... j'adore pêcher! Votre couleur préféré? _

_ -Le bleu_ (elle griffonna sur sa feuille_). Quand avez-vous pêcher pour la première fois? Qui vous a transmis cette passion? _

_ -Un membre de ma famille... un voyage dans le Nord du pays. Bleu? Hum... intéressant... la couleur de vos yeux. Un bleu métallique, froid. Ravissant. Sont-ils semblables à ceux de votre mère? _

_ -Non, les siens étaient verts. Un membre de votre famille? _

_ -Mon père. Verts... où avez-vous passée votre enfance? Où avez-vous grandis, Harleen? Quel sol a donc soutenu vos premiers pas? _

_ -Le Kansas, Mr. J. Mes parents étaient professeurs à l'université. J'y ai passée toute mon enfance. Parler moi de votre père... comment était-il? _

Le silence plana un instant. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils froncés, le Joker semblait réfléchir à la question. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans la vague, et une expression d'incertitude transparaissait sur son visage. "Mensonge". La main et le cerveau d'Harleen n'eurent pas besoin d'un mot pour retranscrire sur le papier les observations envoyés par ses yeux. Ils savaient... Cependant, un doute transparaissait dans son attitude et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si, au-delà de l'invention, le Joker n'était pas en train de douter de ses propres souvenirs. Elle souligna ses notes de plusieurs traits.

_-Un homme... doux et attentionné... un représentant de commerce. Nous le voyions très peu, ma mère et moi. Il était toujours sur la route. Et puis un accident... un conducteur ivre qui s'endort au volant et BAM!_ (il frappa ses mains l'une dans l'autre dans un claquement sonore) _Adieu beau soleil, adieu la vie... Où avez-vous fait vos études? _

Harleen se retint de lui faire remarquer sa tromperie, de gâcher la légère avance qu'il croyait posséder. La confiance. L'étape la plus difficile à instaurée dans ce jeu où chacun des pions semblaient enfreindre les règles. Courtoisie... échange de bon procédé. Elle répondit à la question, armé du seul bouclier qu'elle connaissait: la vérité!

_-Ici, à Gotham. J'ai fais mon internat à l'hôpital central. Comment avez-vous surmonté cette épreuve? Comment avez-vous fait pour... avancer, malgré tout?_

_ -J'ai tourné la page et... bruler le livre qui la contenait!_

Une lueur s'alluma au fond de son regard, une flamme, écho d'un lointain brasier qui consumait encore ses souvenirs. Un léger frisson parcourut son échine, et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Terrifiant... ses paroles n'étaient que fumée, nuage cendré d'un feu dont la source lui était encore inconnue. Elle se redressa sur son siège, tendue, tandis que la voix du clown retentissait entre les murs aseptisés de la salle de consultation.

_–Etes vous heureuse, Mlle Quinzel? Croyez-vous au bonheur? _

_ -Et vous? _

Elle pesta intérieurement. Une question par une question... Règle numéro 1: ne jamais laisser le patient prendre la main sur l'entretient. Combien de fois lui avait-on pourtant marteler la tête avec ce principe? Et combien de fois avait-elle balayée d'un geste de la main cette remarque? Elle maudit sa propre sottise. Le dialogue lui échappait.

_-Je savoure le bonheur,_ répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le coté, _le monde est bien trop morose, Mlle Quinzel... trop monotone! Son seul remède est le rire! J'adore rire! Regarder moi! Si je se suis heureux, Harleen? Si cette vieille ville était moins folle, alors je serais couronné roi au pays des muets! _

Il éclata de rire, hystérique, tandis que ses mains illustraient tels des marionnettes chacun de ses propos. De l'autre coté de la table, Harleen commençait progressivement à perdre patience. Cet entretient ne menait à rien, elle le sentait, elle le savait. L'esprit du Joker est bien plus complexe qu'un labyrinthe... il était doué de raison.

_-Quel est votre saison préférée?_ demanda-t-il alors que ses rires cessaient peu à peu, _êtes vous plutôt froideur hivernale ou chaleur accablante de l'été? Etes vous plutôt pull ou... tenue légère? _

_ -L'automne. _

Elle fronça les sourcils, lassée. Il se jouait d'elle, elle le savait. Il cherchait à la déstabilisée, à la faire pliée. Le vent face au roseau.

_-Une nouvelle question... je veux... je veux une nouvelle... question! _

_ -J'en ait une,_ répondit Harleen d'un ton froid, _à quel moment les meurtres et les crimes que vous avez perpétrés ont-ils insufflés en vous cette infinie sensation de bonheur? Comment un flingue braqué sur la tempe d'un enfant à genoux peut-il vous rendre heureux? Vous dites que cette ville n'est rien d'autre que folie, alors voici ma question: le rire est-il réellement le remède à tout ces problèmes? _

Harleen se mordit les lèvres de façon presque imperceptible. Que lui arrivait-il? En l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, elle venait de réduire à néant l'intégralité des objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée, enfreint la seconde règle qu'elle avait mit en place: ne jamais mener un entretient sur un ton défensif! Elle perdait son sang froid, sa patience. Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant dans ces notes une consolation aux piètres résultats auxquels elle était parvenu. Quasiment inexistant en vérité.

Pourquoi cette séance n'avait-elle rien donnée? Elle avait espérée qu'en se livrant quelque peu à lui, le Joker en aurait fait de même. Cependant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: la sincérité n'était pas de rigueur dans cette échange. La ruse transparaissait dans chacun de ses propos, les apparences cachaient les faits. Jusqu'à ce sourire, ce sourire qui faisait gronder la peur en elle, la crainte, malgré les barrières sécurisantes qui lui enserraient les poignets. Tout cela n'était que façade, un masque si profondément ancré, si marqué par les traits de son détenteur qu'il avait finit par en faire fondre la peau. Collé par la plus puissante des matières: la folie.

Elle stoppa le cours de ses pensées et leva progressivement les yeux, interrompu par une chose plus effrayante encore que le rire perçant de son patient.

Le silence. Et une paire de prunelles noires qui la fixait avec intensité.

Une vision terrifiante s'offrait à elle, un visage, dénué de tout sourire mais brulant d'une rage sans nom, un soleil lumineux laissant soudain place à l'orage le plus violent. Un maelström de sentiment et de souvenir enfouit. Et des yeux... des yeux d'une profondeur abyssale. Rien d'autre que le vide, un tourbillon dans lequel on avait pris soin de tout anéantir. Sa bouche était tordue, les muscle de sa mâchoire tendus et les dents serrées.

Le corps de la jeune femme n'esquissa pas même un geste, de ses lèvres ne s'échappa pas même un murmure. Il bondit par dessus la table dans cliquetis de chaines, l'agrippa de ses mains liées. Une rapidité et une adresse étonnante pour un homme ainsi menotté. Le cœur d'Harleen manqua un battement, tandis que le visage tailladé du clown se dressait face au sien. Ses lèvres balafrées s'approchèrent de son oreille, ses longs cheveux délavés effleurant ses joues et il déclara, d'une voix étonnement rauque:

_-Je n'ai... aucun problème... je n'ai aucun problème! _

Ses mots étaient saccadés, sa voix, tremblante. Son souffle était chaud dans la nuque d'Harleen, dont la respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que les secondes avançaient. Elle sentit un main montée progressivement le long de son bras, enserrer son épaule et faire frissonner sa peau. Elle sentait ses propres doigts trembler le long de sa jambe, sa bouche, entre-ouverte, supplier qu'il la lâche. La peur écarquillait ses pupilles, accélérait son pouls.

-_Je n'ai aucun problème,_ répéta-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, _mais vous... vous Mlle Quinzel, qui me parlez de bonheur comme d'une chose si banale qu'elle ne peut que faire partie de votre existence... vous... vous n'y connaissez rien! Vous n'êtes pas heureuse, Harleen... vous croyez vous cachez derrière vos boucles sagement coiffés et vos seins rangés derrière votre tailleur bon marché... mais il n'en ait rien... vous n'êtes rien... rien... _

Sa main resserra progressivement son étreinte, glissant lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, tremblantes. Il ne cessait de mordiller ses lèvres, la respiration saccadée, savourant l'instant, retenant une émotion mal maitrisée. Il posa sa main autour de son cou, caressante, dangereuse, rendues froides par le métal glacé des menottes. Il ricana. Laissa place au silence.

_-Vous me croyez fou, Mlle Quinzel... vous me croyez cinglé..._ (sa voix se perdit en un murmure) _peut-être le suis-je finalement devenu?... oui... peut-être ais-je totalement perdu la raison? Mais vous... vous Harleen... me... fascinez... Mon visage est peut-être couvert de cicatrices mais vos plaies... elles...sont encore plus profonde que les miennes...!_

Il desserra l'étreinte autour de sa nuque et planta son regard dans le sien. Croisa ses prunelles apeurées et se figea, ne feignit pas même un mouvement lorsqu'elle poussa un hurlement, implorant à l'aide. Les gardes surgirent dans la pièce, écarquillant les yeux face à la scène, avant de se précipiter au secours de la jeune femme. Ils saisirent le Joker par les deux bras, le tirèrent violemment en arrière d'une force telle que ses articulations craquèrent sous le choc. Ses mains tinrent cependant bons, agrippées avec une vigueur inouïe à la blouse de la jeune femme. Son visage se colla à quelques centimètres, sa voix se saccada face aux coups répétés des deux gardiens qui tentaient de le détacher.

_-Nous... sommes... pareils...! _

Zachary brandit sa matraque et l'abattit avec violence sur la nuque du Joker qui s'effondra à genoux, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un craquement sonore. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et un sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage, tandis qu'il s'écroulait dans les bras de ses geôliers qui le tirèrent alors par les épaules. Ils le trainèrent hors de la pièce, ses pieds glissant sur le sol et ses mains tombants mollement sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'Harleen s'écroulait sur une chaise, suffocante. Vivante...

Elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la porte.

Son sourire éclatant et ses lèvres d'où s'écoulaient un mince filet de sang, furent les dernières choses qu'elle vit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'obscurité.


	7. Le journalisme mène à tout

**Bonjour à tous! Après cette longue absence... Très longue absence! Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre! Il n'est pas terrible, mais devrait, je pense, relancé une publication des chapitres un peu moins disparate. **

**Pour ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque là (et qui sont toujours là après bientôt une année d'inactivité!), merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité.**

**Pour les nouveaux qui auraient le courage de venir jusqu'ici... Bonne chance et bienvenu! **

**Pour vous tous: bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><em>"Le désir de connaître le pourquoi et le comment est appelé curiosité." <em>

* * *

><p>Andrew Wilder détestait qu'on le dérange pendant son feuilleton. Chaque jour, à la même heure, pendant sa pause-déjeuner, il fermait son bureau à double tour et allumait sa télé. Direction Canal 5. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivaient, il secouait de droite à gauche la vieille tige de métal rouillé qui lui servait d'antenne. Maugréant et jurant dans sa barbe naissante, il donnait plusieurs coups relativement violents et bien placés sur le dessus et, lorsque la bataille des "points noirs contre les points blancs" se finissait et qu'apparaissait enfin l'image, il se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était toujours pile à l'heure pour le lancement du générique et n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde ces quarante minutes de solitude où, prit dans l'histoire, la réalité autour de lui ne semblait être qu'une affligeante banalité.<p>

Andrew sortit deux sandwichs triangles de son attaché-case en cuir. Il en avait fait l'acquisition pour deux ronds auprès d'un vieux vendeur du quartier bohème de Gotham. Lorsqu'il le portait, il se trouvait particulièrement cool et ne se vantait donc jamais du prix auquel il l'avait payé. Le mec qui lui avait "vendu" –un bien grand mot mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien en trouver un- avait essayé de lui refourguer d'autres babioles de sa cargaison. Cela comprenait entre autres: une montre en toc, un porte-monnaie usagé et une série de sous-vêtements qu'Andrew soupçonnait appartenir à l'une des putes du bordel un peu plus loin. Il avait dû le menacer pour qu'il cesse de le suivre en brandissant sous son nez sa camelote, annonçant ses prix dans un cri de victoire. Il s'appelait Tom-Tom, en raison de sa qualité incomparable à avoir l'air paumé en toutes circonstances. Il était toujours fidèle au poste lui aussi, et ne manquait aucun épisode de la décrépitude qui l'entourait. Une balle perdue. Ca arrive. Adieu Tom-Tom. On l'avait retrouvé dans le caniveau deux jours plus tard. "Pas de bol", disaient certains. Il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Au moment où la balle avait traversé sa tête, Tom-Tom pensa que cette ville à elle seule correspondait au terme de "mauvais endroit". Les journaux n'en avaient pas parlés- qui s'en souciait? – et on avait inhumé son corps auprès des autres victimes de la fatalité.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Andrew s'était dit que s'il avait su, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas insulté. Pour ce que ça y aurait changé. Il lui restait toujours sa sacoche et la fierté de se dire qu'il avait toujours l'air aussi cool.

Sur l'écran, le titre s'afficha en grosses lettres alors qu'il mordait à pleines dents dans son premier sandwich –beurre de cacahuètes et fromage, s'il vous plait!-, "Tikky Big-bang"1.. Andrew s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'apparut sous ses yeux une brune aux seins siliconés. Serrée dans un minuscule costume à jupette blanche, l'héroïne courrait à l'écran en direction de la caméra poursuivie par des voleurs qu'elle ne tarderait pas à mettre au tapis. Un rapide rappel du précédent épisode –Lady Big Bang prise au piège dans le repaire de l'affreux Professeur Dee- et la nouvelle intrigue prenait sa place entre les deux bandes noires qui délimitaient le haut et le bas de l'écran. La série avait un faux air d'années 80. Les épisodes étaient inédits et il s'avéra qu'elle était toujours en production.

Andrew la trouvait aguichante, mais jamais il ne serait permis de salir son image en s'offrant seul quelques minutes de bon temps. Ce serait manquer de respect au personnage si charismatique. Et puis, de toute manière, il avait déjà les mains prises. Il mordit une fois de plus dans son sandwich et frissonna d'effroi lorsque Dee approcha un tisonnier brûlant du visage de Tikky. Un rapide cadrage sur les mains de cette dernière fit rapidement comprendre aux spectateurs qu'elle était sur le point de se libérer. Le poste déversait dans la pièce une musique entêtante et faussement angoissante. Le vilain déclamait son discours d'une voix rauque. Tikky se débattait. Dee rigolait. Et Andrew gardait la bouche ouverte tant il était absorbé par l'histoire. Le suspens était à son comble, encore plus pour Andrew qui avait attendu la suite de l'intrigue tout le week-end. Le professeur approcha son affreux instrument de torture du visage de l'héroine... Il éclata une dernière fois de rire et...

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...!

Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans toute la pièce, couvrant le bruit de la télé, faisant sursauter Andrew qui lâcha son sandwich avec un juron de rage. Andrew Wilder détestait qu'on le dérange pendant son feuilleton. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la colère grondait en lui et il lança un regard noir en direction du combiné. Il l'aurait balancé au travers de la pièce si son patron n'avait pas soustrait les frais de sa paye. Il arracha le téléphone de son socle, le brandit devant lui comme une arme, le serra dans sa paume comme si sa vie en dépendait, et le porta à son oreille avec un soupir exaspéré.

__Allo?! _

Lança-t-il d'une voix forte qui tenait davantage du grognement. Qui que soit son interlocuteur, une envie de meurtre l'envahit... Personne ne saurait rien, il ferait rapidement disparaitre le corps... Après tout, il avait quelques relations et puis... Un corps de plus dans cette ville jonchée de cadavres passerait inaperçus.

__Euh... Andrew? C'est moi... C'est Harleen, déclara une voix fluette au bout du téléphone. _

Un coup de froid, un antidote, appelez ça comme vous voulez, Andrew mit moins d'une demi-seconde pour se calmer. S'asseyant nonchalamment, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit distraitement tourner le fil du combiné en souriant d'un air distrait.

__Harleen.. Ma chère et tendre Harleen, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel? _

Il tenta d'adopter une voix sensuelle. De l'autre coté du combiné, Harleen poussa un long soupir. Andrew pinça les lèvres. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il pourra renouer avec son ancienne conquête. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux ans avant que ce dernier, aveuglé par un soudain succès, se dit qu'il pourrait très bien trouver mieux. Harleen venait de commencer son internat à l'hôpital central, et si le soudain célibat c'était très bien passé pour elle, on ne pouvait guère en dire autant pour Andrew.

Journaliste, tête brulée, ce dernier avec connu le triomphe avec son article dénonçant la corruption des bons et des puissants par la petite vermine de Gotham.

Il avait mis au jour les pots de vin, renversé les tables, les coupes de champagne hors de prix payées, sur le dos du contribuable. Marché sur les plates-bandes immaculées du gouvernement. Remués la merde des bas fonds, dévoilant la pourriture aux yeux du monde. Il avait fait couler l'encre... Celle-ci avait rapidement pris la couleur pourpre du sang. Ses collègues avaient applaudis son courage, on l'avait regardé comme un héros. Mais les héros ne sont pas les bienvenus à Gotham. Et le suicide d'un haut magistrat fait tâche sur un CV. L'enfer l'attendait, ainsi que les bas fonds. Lorsque son nom avait été retiré de la porte de son bureau et qu'il avait pris l'ascenseur avec un carton sous le bras, certain avait baissé les yeux. D'autre lui avait assenés une tape virile dans le dos... Mais chacun se complut à penser que cela n'était que justice. Après tout, il fallait bien que quelqu'un paye. Les héros ne survivent pas bien longtemps ici. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient fermées sur les hauteurs... Et c'étaient ré-ouvertes sur les archives. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Une manière élégante et propre de se débarrasser de lui. Dans ces cas là, le message était bien plus puissant que le meurtre... Beaucoup moins salissant.

__J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, déclara-t-elle sans préambule, il me faut l'enregistrement vidéo d'un jugement qui a eu lieu à huis-clos... Je sais que tu gères toutes les archives et... J'aurais besoin que cela reste entre nous. _

Il soupira, passa une main sur son visage tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. L'occasion était trop belle. Se penchant légèrement en avant, il coinça le combiné avec son épaule et alluma son ordinateur d'un air las. Il chaussa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et les remonta d'un geste de la main, chassant au passage une mèche de cheveux paille qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et suspendit ses mains au-dessus du clavier.

__Tu sais que ça va te couter une petite fortune? Je suis dur en affaires..._

__Bien sûr... Tu veux quoi? _

_ _Un diner? Jeudi soir... chez Nino? _

_ _Une pizza? C'est tout ce que tu veux pour de telles informations? Je m'attendais à mieux. _

_ _Tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce que tu voulais...!_

_ _La vidéo d'un procès... Tribunal de Gotham... L'année dernière. Je ne connais pas la date._

_ _Pourquoi faire simple...? _

_ _Tu aimes relever les défis, non? _

_ _Simple formalité. Je croyais que sortir avec toi me dispensait de ce genre de question? _

_ _C'est toi qui m'as quittée, Ed... _

_ _Je sais... Ca fait de moi un enfoiré? _

_ _Le mot est faible... !_

_ _Hum... _

Il fit courir ses doigts le long du clavier, fixant l'écran en fronçant les sourcils. Les résultats de la recherche ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre, une liste continue de plusieurs centaines de résultats. Il soupira de lassitude.

__Il y a 224 correspondances pour la période donnée.. Tu n'aurais pas plus précis? _

_ _C'était en février, c'est tout ce que je sais._

_ _Soixante dix... Il me faut un nom! __Har_

Le silence s'installa au bout du fil et pour un peu, Andrew l'imaginait parfaitement en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'un sujet la mettait mal à l'aise. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de reprendre le combiné dans sa main. Une étrange intuition le prenait aux tripes... Et il se fiait toujours à ses intuitions. Malheureusement pour lui, elles ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Et puis... Il connaissait Harleen. Une raison de plus de se méfier de ce silence pesant. Il soupira une fois de plus et déclara d'une voix impatiente.

__Un nom Harleen! Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne fais pas de même!_

_ _Tu n'approuveras pas..._

_ _Au vu de ton soudain mutisme, je m'en doute... Donnes moi ce fichu nom!_

_ _Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas faire autrement? _

_ _SON NOM!_

_ _Joker...!_

Son cœur manqua un battement et il retint un hoquet de stupeur. S'il n'avait pas été assis, il se serait surement effondré. Se penchant légèrement en avant, il se laissa quelques instants pour se remettre du choc, inspirant et expirant profondément. Joker... Il se souvenait du jugement comme si c'était hier. Il n'avait pu assister à l'audience, bien sûr –rare étaient les journalistes qui avaient obtenu ce privilège- mais il en avait visionné les enregistrements. Il se rappelait encore l'effroi et la peur qui avait été la sienne. Il voyait encore le visage des jurés, empli de dégout, le regard des familles des victimes, chargés par la haine. Mais surtout il revoyait son sourire, serein, balafré, comme si ce qui se passait n'était rien d'autre qu'un délicieux divertissement. Il se rappela avoir souri de satisfaction lorsque le verdict avait été rendu –emprisonnement à vie. Beaucoup réclamaient la peine de mort... Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. On ne lave pas du sang avec du sang...

Andrew passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, se rendant à peine compte qu'il gardait le silence depuis quelques minutes. Il ne savait que répondre, que penser. Il ne savait plus rien. La voix d'Harleen résonna une fois de plus au bout du fil.

__Andrew, je sais que je te demande une énorme faveur..._

_ _C'est plus qu'une faveur Harleen, c'est du suicide. Je risque ma place là! _

__Je sais... Je comprends! _

_ _Non tu ne comprends pas! Je me moque éperdument de mon job! Je m'inquiète pour toi Harleen! Ta demande est... Particulière. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple enregistrement... Il s'agit du procès de Joker! On ne l'a pas jugé pour un simple vol à l'arracher... Tu sais ce qu'il a fait Harleen! Tu étais là! Tu sais qui il est! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette cassette? Pourquoi celle-là? Je veux la vérité Harleen! _

_ _Secret professionnel... Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. _

_ _Tu es son psychiatre, Harleen? C'est ça? C'est toi qui es chargée de son cas? _

_ _Je ne peux rien de dire,_ répéta-t-elle.

__Inutile... J'ai très bien compris... Bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Harleen? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu voulais sauver le monde de la folie et voilà que maintenant..._

_ _Maintenant je fais ce que j'ai toujours voulu accomplir Andrew! Je travaille à Arkham, l'institut le prestigieux de cette foutue ville et ce patient... Ce sera surement le cas le plus intéressant de ma carrière! Si je peux le soigner Andrew, si je peux le ramener à la raison alors... Je prouverais au monde que je ne suis pas qu'une simple bouseuse échappée de la fosse puante et grouillante de Gotham! J'aurais la reconnaissance de mes collègues et je réussirais là où tous les autres auront échoué! _

_ _Ou tu te perdras... et tu me rejoindras dans les égouts... L'enfant cauchemar de Gotham t'emmènera dans ses bras... Et jamais plus je ne te reverrais... Ca n'en vaut pas la peine... Il n'en vaut pas la peine... _

_ _Mais c'est ce que nous voulions Andrew, rappelles-toi! Souviens-toi de toutes ses nuits que nous avons passées à rêver que nous pourrions enfin réussir nous aussi, souviens-toi de nos promesses... Nous étions libres! Nous n'avions peur de rien! J'ai enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de ma vie! Nous aurons enfin l'occasion d'accomplir quelque chose... Ensemble! De prouver que cette ville a encore un avenir... Toi et moi..._

_ _J'ai l'impression que tu me proposes bien plus qu'une simple pizza. _

_ _Si tu m'aides sur ce coup là, Andrew, je t'offrirais quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'une pizza!_

_ _Quoi?_

_ _Une seconde chance!_

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, passant une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux. Son front brillait de sueur et son rythme cardiaque parvenait encore difficilement à reprendre un rythme normal. Au dessus de sa tête, le vieux ventilateur émit un grondement de protestation, inquiétant. L'air de la pièce elle-même lui sembla soudain plus irrespirable, une atmosphère poisseuse à laquelle il ne prêtait pas attention d'habitude. Elle lui sembla oppressante. Passant son doigt le long de son cou, il détendit un peu sa cravate et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Remonta ses manches et ses lunettes sur son nez, tandis qu'un dilemme se déroulait toujours dans son esprit. Il soupira une fois encore, coinça le combiné avec son épaule et fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Le résultat de la recherche s'afficha immédiatement, fatal et Andrew eut l'impression de voir devant ses yeux la sentence qui signerait son arrêt de mort. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur... Mais une seconde chance ne se refuse pas. Il attrapa un stylo et nota la cote sur un morceau de papier brouillon qui trainait par là. Il se leva, le combiné toujours coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, et traversa la pièce en direction d'une porte close. Impénétrable celle-ci était constiuté d'une surface vitrée ne donnant sur rien de plus qu'une obscurité abyssale qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Andrew ne craignait pas l'obscurité. Il avait fini par s'y accommoder et l'acceuillait volontier comme une vieille amie qui ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber. Il passa son badge devant le boitier magnétique à gauche de la porte et attendit que la diode passe au vert pour tirer la porte contre lui. Il plissa le nez lorsqu'une odeur rance de renfermé et d'humidité parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Il se demanda si les archives n'étaient pas construites sur les anciens égouts, ou si le corps pourrissant de l'ancien archiviste ne trainait pas dans une coin, dévoré par les vers. Il sourit à cette idée, puis passa sa main sur le mur à droite, cherchant à taton le bouton de la lumière. Il l'agita de haut en bas, fixant le plafonnier grésillant en fronçant les sourcils. L'éclairage fut agité de soubresauts, mais dans un ultime grondement de mécontentement, il parvint à s'allumer. La lumière jaunâtre donnait une athmopsphere poisseuse à la pièce, poussiéreuse. Des hautes étagères en fer montaient jusqu'au plafond, croulant sous le poids de plusieurs dizaines d'années d'archives visuelles et littéraires. Ici, sous ces alcôves et ces veilles voutes croisées croupissait, oubliée de tous, l'essence même de Gotham. Une histoire, une décrépitude journalistique qu'Andrew veillait, par fatalité. Une mémoire commune oubliée de tous, qui pourrissait sous les fondations nécrosées de la ville. Andrew observa son morceau de papier et leva la tête, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

__Quand faut y'aller..._

_ _Quoi?!_

_ _Je parlais tout seul...!_

Il l'entendit sourire à l'autre bout du combiné. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver la bonne section et plus encore pour trouver le bon rayonnage. Quand enfin il y parvint, il poussa un soupir exaspèré. Les ampoules du plafonnier avaient grillées, rendant illisible tout document se trouvant dans cette partie de l'allée. Andrew poussa un grognement. Inutile de demander à ce qu'on les remplacent. Il avait demandé à ce que l'on change le ventilateur l'an passé, car ce dernier ne manquerait pas tôt ou tard de lui tomber dessus. On lui avait _gentillement _conseillé d'investir dans un éventail... A ses frais.

__Je te reprends dans quelques minutes!_

Il posa le téléphone sur la première étagère qui venait et farfouilla dans ses poches d'un geste rageur. Harleen l'entendit pester et jurer alors qu'il tentait à grand coup de main d'allumer la lampe de poche récalcitrante. Lorsqu'enfin elle diffusa une pâle lumière, il la coinça entre des dents et, profitant de ses mains libres, récupéra le télephone et commença à fouiller dans les cartons qui se trouvaient devant lui.

__Hmmmm hmmm hmmm hmm...!_

_ _Pardon?_

Il retira la lampe de sa bouche et le cala ne fois de plus avec son épaule.

__Je disais: ton client remplit à lui seul une dizaine de dossiers... et je précise que ce ne sont pas des classeurs! Je ne suis même pas sûr que notre bon vieux maire ne s'en voit consacré ne serais-ce que la moitié!_

_ _ Ce n'est pas mon client!_ rétorqua- t-elle.

__Ami?_

_ _Patient! Mon patient, Andrew!_

_ _Il te faudra plus que de la patience pour le traiter... de même qu'il te faudra du courage pour regarder ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Et de la folie... un peu..._

__Tu l'a trouvé?!_ S'exclama-t-elle.

__Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je suis un professionnel! Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

Il avait saisis le dossier entre ses mains et regardait à présent la tache pourpre qui s'y trouvait, en fronçant les sourcils. Le papier sec semblait poisseux, Andrew approcha son visage, les yeux écarquillés.

__ Andrew? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_ _Je ne suis pas sûr, je..._

CLAC...!

Il sursauta, lâchant sa lampe torche qui vint se briser sur le sol dans sa chute, tandis que le bruit de la porte qui claque terminait de résonner entre les murs. Il poussa un soupire d'exaspération et attendit que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal. Un courrant d'air... dans un sous sol? Il garda le dossier sous le bras et retourna vers la lumière sans y penser.

__Ed?_

_ _Ce n'est rien! J'ai mal coincé la porte c'est tout et... Bordel! Un abruti a renveré son putain de ketchup sur le dossier! Sa mère ne lui a jamais qu'il ne fallait pas bouffer sur les documents importants?!_

_ _ L'enregistrement n'a rien? _

_ _Bien sûr que non Harleen! C'est de la sauce tomate pas du sang! Il ne me reste qu'a faire une copie et je te l'envois._

_ _Mets-le sous le paillasson si je ne suis pas là! _

_ _Je peux te le remettre en mains propres sinon?_

_ _Euh... _

_ _OK! J'ai compris... je passe te le déposer après le boulot._

_ _Parfait!_

_ _Je sais...!_

_ _Oh et Andrew...?_

_ _Oui?_

_ _Merci!_

Elle raccrocha et il regagna son bureau.

Andrew Wilder détestait qu'on le dérange pendant son feuilleton.

En s'installant une fois de plus dans sa chaise, fixant la télé en tentant de reprendre le fil de l'histoire, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du dossier. La couleur pourpre, teintée de marron était bien trop foncée pour être du ketchup. Il mordit dans son sandwich sans un mot.


	8. Une famille n'est uni que par la sang

**Disclaimer: **Je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire de la licence DC Comics et les divers personnages appartiennent donc à leurs créateurs.

**Rating: **Toujours T, mais au vu de mes futurs idées évoluera sans aucun doute sur du M

Oyé! Oyé! Pour commencer: pardon! Pardon! Pour cette très (très, très, très...) longue absence... Qui semble d'ailleurs être une habitude depuis le début de cette fic. Je tiens donc à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui attendent (si il y en a? Personne? Tant pis...) et qui ont le courage d'être encore et d'être arrivé jusqu'ici.

Je m'excuse également pour ce piètre chapitre, après tant d'attente c'est vraiment pas terrible de ma part... Mais sachez que, bien qu'anodin, ce chapitre sera assez utile pour la suite et comporte, je l'espère quelques surprises.

Parce que oui, j'ai prévue une suite! Oh miracle! Non, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic. L'histoire est toute tramée dans ma tête (ça ne sert à rien dans ma tête, certes) et des bouts de chapitres sont écrits par-ci par-là... Certains même en entier mais, intervenants plus tard, je ne peut pas encore les placer. Oui, mon inspiration est souvent disparate.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier une personne en particulier : **TheJoy69** pour ses commentaires qui... Bon sang! M'ont vraiment encouragés à continuer et m'ont vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant!

Sur ce, je vous laisse!

A tous les nouveaux: bienvenu!

Au vétérans: merci à vous!

A tous: bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>"Nul n'ira jusqu'au fond du rire d'un enfant. C'est l'amour, l'innocence auguste, épanouie. C'est la témérité de la grâce inouïe. La gloire d'être pur, l'orgueil d'être debout. La paix, on ne sait quoi d'ignorant qui sait tout. Ce rire, c'est le ciel prouvé, c'est Dieu visible."<em>

**Victor Hugo**

* * *

><p><em>Gotham City, Quelques années avant les événements de "The Dark Knight"<em>

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

__Rien..._

__Tu sais que parvenir à avoir une conversation normale avec toi est un véritable mystère?_

__Vas te faire foutre!_

__Je commence à l'envisager... Etant donné que tu viens littéralement de te mettre ma proposition au cul..._

__Tu m'avais parlé d'un job! Pas d'une carte "accès direct à la case prison"!_

__Y'a vraiment une différence?_

D'un coup sec, Jack tira le caddie dans sa direction, le fit pivoter d'un quart et s'enfonça dans le magasin, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Quel emmerdeur! Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis ... "l'incident"... Depuis leur intrusion dans l'usine pharmaceutique. Près d'un mois qu'Edward lui avait promis un job, un vrai... Pas une arnaque, une magouille comme celle qu'il avait l'audace de lui proposer. Il continua à avancer dans les rayons, ruminant sans un mot. Les roue du caddie émettaient un cliquetis étrange sur le carrelage, semblable à un bruit de chaines. Jack frisonna, donna un coup d'épaules sous le regard d'Edward qui le fixait avec un mélange de lassitude et d'amusement. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et secoua la tête avec un rictus.

__Tu aurais peut-être préféré un boulot de secrétaire? Je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait trouvé... Très à son goût. Tiens! Tu aurais même plus enfiler ça!_ Ajouta-t-il en brandissant face à lui une nuisette de soie rose qu'il venait de saisir au vol dans un rayon.

Mais Jack ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire. Il ne l'était jamais de toute manière. Son visage s'éclairait rarement d'un sourire, d'une joie franche et sincère. Edward passait la moitié de son temps à lui dire qu'il était trop sérieux. L'autre moitié a envisagé le fait que, peut-être, il était un peu pareil.

La situation le faisait rire. _Hilarante..._

__Bordel Jack! On parle de Frost là! Il ne fait pas dans la charité. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ne me suis mouillé ne serais-ce que pour suggérer ton embauche. Un inconnu, une menace... Tu n'es pas un bon investissement pour lui et pourtant, sans te connaître, il a accepté de te faire une faveur. Et tu sais grace à qui?_

__Je suppose qu'il s'agit du moment où je devrais te remercier ? _répondit-il sarcastiquement.

__Exactement!_

Jack engagea son caddie dans un rayon et commenca a regarder d'un œil concentré les différents articles qui s'y trouvait. Il avait envie de gifler Edward tout autant qu'il souhaitait le remercier pour ses efforts. Remercier... il aurait dû se sentir redevable. Il aurait dû ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de reconnaissance. Remercier... il n'était même pas vraiment sur de savoir ce que cela voulait dire, de comprendre ce que celà impliquait. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Pas aujourd'hui. Il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il attrapa un premier article, n'écoutant que vaguement Edward qui continuait à pester, et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, le secouant entre ses mains. Le jouet l'observait avec ses grands yeux de peluches, de billes de plastique noir, lisses, sans expression. Jack frissonna, observant les sourcils froncés le visage blanc, aussi froid que la porcelaine, les lèvres cousues, mal dessinées, couvertes d'un large trait de maquillage rouge, cramoisie, étirées en un rictus perpétuellement figé. Effrayant. Il le leva à hauteur de regard, l'éloigna de son visage aussi loin que ses bras le lui permettaient. Il sentit les cheveux de coton vert chatouiller la peau de ses mains, la couleur criarde des vêtements le faire grimacer de dégout.

Jack détestait les clowns.

Peut-être que _lui _adorerait. Dans son esprit, à l'image d'un bloc note, il y plaça un option. _Au cas où... _

Mais sans un mot, il jeta l'objet au travers du rayon avec une moue contrariée, relachant ses muscles qui s'étaient tendus à la seule présence du... Monstre.

Il se tourna vers Nigma, haussa les épaules et tendit son majeur face au regard amusé de ce dernier. Puis fit volte-vace et continua d'avancer dans le rayon en bougonnant. Il attrapa un jouet... Puis deux... Au troisième échec, insatisfait, il sentit la jointure de ses doigts devenir blanches sous la colère, l'impatience. Le point serré, il inspira profondement, porta une main tremblante à son front. Reprit son calme. Ferma les yeux.

Du rouge... Du rouge... Du rouge... Il voyait des visages, par delà ses yeux clos. Et le rire, ce rire qui résonna une fois de plus dans ses oreilles, horrible, absent et pourtant tellement présent. Tapis dans l'ombre. Les angoisses de ses dernières semaines revinrent au galop jusqu'à son esprit. Le goût des pillules sur sa langue... Douloureux... Enivrant... Libérateur... L'oubli. L'ultime salvation.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos et il ré-ouvrit subitement les paupières.

Depuis quelques temps, des sauts d'humeur ponctuaient son comportement, entravaient sa personnalité. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il... pourquoi?

Il se tourna vers Nigma qui, accoudé à un rayonnage, entrepenait avec une habilité déconcertante à recréer avec exactitude chacunes des faces colorées du Rubik's Cube. _Relaxant... _Pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il le fit pivoter une fois de plus dans ses mains et ne releva la tête qu'au moment où Jack l'interpella.

__Cadeau pour un môme de douze ans... Une idée? _Demanda Jack, en passant sa main sur sa nuque, légèrement penaud et impatient.

Pour toute réponse, Nigma ajusta son sweet gris-violet et la veste passablement passée et usée, verte, qu'il portait par dessus. Il étira ses lèvres en un large sourire.

Jack, lui, frisonna.

_Bordel..._

* * *

><p>Elle frotta vigoureusement la page avec sa gomme, transperçant le papier, faisant ainsi disparaitre les traitres lettres qui lui avaient encore fait perdre le fil de sa réflexion. Tapotant son crayon sur le bord de la table, elle appuya son menton sur sa main et regarda avec un air las les définitions et les cases blanches qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.<p>

Le hall était désespérement vide. Vide et silencieux. Non pas qu'elle est des raisons de s'en plaindre – il y avait bien assez de hurlements en règle général – mais elle aurait appréciée un peu de compagnie pour une fois. La solitude la pesait depuis quelques temps. Le célibat lui pesait. Ainsi que la quarantaine bientôt passée. Son mari l'avait quitté deux ans plus tôt. Pour une autre, plus jeune... Des seins plus gros, un cul plus ferme... _Pétasse. _Elle aimait prétendre qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'au fond, elle était plus heureuse seule... Seule. "Rien" était toujours mieux que cet abruti.

C'était peut-être vrai après tout...

Mais ce qui la pesait, ce n'était pas de n'avoir personne à embrasser quand elle rentrait, de ne trouver qu'un couvert sur la table, de frisonner lorsqu'elle trouvait les draps froids dans le lit, sans personne pour la réchauffer. Non... Ce qui l'oripillait c'était ses rires, ses bruits de conversations à quelques mêtres d'elle. Une petite fête improvisée par les membres du personnel de l'institution, une petite sauterie à laquelle elle n'était pas conviée.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un "garde la boutique"... Et elle était trop gentille pour dire non. Elle soupira et se concentra de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'au moins, l'une de ses collègues penserait à lui apporter une coupe de champagne.

__Illusion! _

Elle sursauta sur sa chaise et poussa un cri aïgu. Un bruit de porcelaine qui se brise s'en suivit, alors que sa tasse de café – heureusement vide – venait s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle leva la tête. Frisonna tandis qu'une paire d'yeux vert la fixait avec intensité.

__En... hum... Huit lettres. Quatrième verticale... "Perception déformée de la réalité"... Illusion!_ déclara Nigma en posant ses deux mains sur le comptoir de l'acceuil, un sourire d'excuse tordant ses lèvres en un rictus étrange, _je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !_

Une main plaquée sur la poitrine, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. Pour un peu, elle lui aurait fait bouffer la cravate qu'il reserrait distrètement autour de son cou... Elle se contenta d'un long soupir et lui fit signe d'annoncer ce pourquoi il était venu.

__Oh! Moi? Non... J'accompagne seulement quelqu'un! _dit-il en s'écartant légèrement, désignant d'un geste de la main Jack, qui attendait un peu en retrait. Un paquet sous le bras, il avança doucement, tâchant d'étendre ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il parvenait difficilement à rendre franc. Il s'était forgé un masque. D'illusions. De faux-semblants. D'une apparence si parfaitement acceptable qu'il avait fini par ne faire qu'un avec son visage, dévorant sa peau, chaques cellules qui la composait. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il espérait juste, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, qu'il finirait pas oublier qui se trouvait en dessous.

Fadaises!

Il soupira, passa la main par dessus le comptoir et espéra de toutes ses forces quitter le plus rapidement possible ce purgatoire, parvenir enfin arracher de sa peau ce masque horrible qui ne cessait de le bruler. Si il fallait passer par là... il avait connu pire après tout.

__Bonjour Maggie!_ Dit-il en lui serrant la main avec vigueur. Maragareth avait, en effet, une poigne à vous démonter le bras et à vous broyer les os du poignet en prime. Des années à pousser des chariots, à soulever des loques humaines au cerveau embrouillé par les traitement, à ramasser les familles effondrées, épleurées, brisées..., avaient suffit à lui donner une carrure robuste de joueur de rugby. Ajouter à cela un regard bienveillant, cerné de pattes d'oies, et vous obteniez une femme au coeur aussi gros que son poing et doté d'un instinc maternel aussi étendu que l'espace compris entre ses bras le lui permettait.

Maggie adorait Jack. Elle aimait ce gosse aux apparences polis et aux yeux étrangement sombre. Elle aimait ce gosse qui, malgré l'insouciance et la témérité liée à son jeune âge, n'hésitait pas à venir passer chaque semaine quelques heures entre ses murs sinistres. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de lui, rien de plus que ce que les rumeurs laissaient parfois transparaître. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, ne retenant que la prenance et l'inhabituel courage qui le poussait à franchir les baies vitrées de l'institut, là où beaucoup d'autres refusaient de franchir ne serait que les hautes grilles qui délimitaient la sortie du parking à l'entrée.

Il lui rappelait son fils. Un peu. Qui venait de partir étudier loin de cette ville, loin de la crasse, de la misère et de la folie de Gotham. Loin d'elle. Elle sourit à Jack. Il ne lui ressemblait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée.

__Ah! Jack! Je m'inquiètais de ne pas encore t'avoir vu! Il ne t'es rien arrivé de mal j'espère? Si tu savais comme il a hâte de te voir! Il nous parle de ta venue depuis des jours, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu si enjoué. Seulement... Il s'est renfermé ce matin. Je pense qu'il a eu peur que tu ne viennes pas... _

Maggie avait, comme beaucoup de femmes de cette profession, la facheuse manie de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de parler lorsqu'elle commençait. Malheureusement pour elle, son interlocuteur tenait de sa jeunesse à peine éclose, l'impatience et la lassitude caractéristique. Jack leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui dire de se taire. Et elle dû le sentir, car ses lèvres de fendirent en un large sourire tandis que sa main balayait d'un geste le reste de sa phrase.

_Ces jeunes... quelle importance pouvait-il trouver dans les fadaises d'une vieille femme? _

Elle secoua la tête, souriant toujours et attrappa le registre avant de le poser sur la comptoir. Jack n'eut même pas besoin de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, il connaissait les règles et rattifia son nom au bas de la feuille, avant de reposer le stylo sur les pages ouvertes. Margareth leva la tête par dessus le comptoir et fixa Nigma avec insistance. Celui-ci, trop concentré à agrappher son badge sur la poche avant de son gilet, mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'on s'adressait à lui.

_ -Agent Nashton? Je ne sais pas si vous comptez partir mais dans le cas contraire il faudrait que vous notiez votre nom sur le registre. Sinon la direction risque fort de me taper sur les doigts._

Il secoua la tête négativement, remonta ses lunettes et réajusta l'insigne d'intervenant du GCPD sur son torse. Il étira ses lévres en un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ -J'aurais aimé rester... mais il temps pour moi de partir. Jack... réfléchis y quand même... et salut le p'tit monstre de ma part. Madame... au plaisir! _

Ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête avant de quitter le bâtiment. Le silence demeura. Jack n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre et Margareth connaissait trop bien le garçon et son job pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire. Elle enclencha le bouton qui ouvrait les grandes portes donnant sur les chambres de l'institut et lui fit signe d'y aller. Jack remonta le paquet sous son bras, afficha un rictus, et s'engouffra dans les machoires ouvertes de la bête sans un mot.

Maragareth rattifia sa feuille d'une nouvelle série de lettres.

_Illusion..._

* * *

><p>Jack ouvrit les bras en grand et acceuillit contre lui le jeune garçon qui, criant son prénom de joie, se précipita dans cette étreinte rassurante. De là où il était, Jack ne voyait que les mêches indiscplinés de sa tête, partant, comme à leur habitude, dans quatre direction opposées. Il portait un pull trop grand, rouge et bleu, qu'il lui avait offert à Noël passé. Il ne s'en séparait que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être lavé et, la majorité du temps, il restait figé devant la machine à attendre que le programme est fini de faire tourner son "porte-bonheur" dans tout les sens. Impatient, il lui était déjà même arrivé de leur remettre alors que celui-ci était encore trempé. Jack sourit tandis que le garçon s'écartait de lui, relevant face à lui son visage étendu en un large sourire.<p>

Thomas était de six ans son cadet.

Un batard dans le sens propre du terme. Quelques mois avant la naissance de Thomas, sa mère s'était faite agressée dans la rue par l'une de ses connaissances, un client régulier avec lequel elle n'avait jamais eu de problème, mais qui, rendu fou par l'alcool, avait cherché à la violer. Elle s'était débattue. Quelques coups dans les tempes, la machoire, les bijoux de famille, et elle était parvenue à s'échapper. Elle ne se retourna que pour le voir rendre ses trippes sur le trottoir et, n'attendant pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits, avait courrut se mettre en sureté. En sureté... Elle n'était en sureté nul part. Et surtout pas dans cette appartement minable, avec cette brute épaisse qui proferait des obsénités à son encontre et ce gosse qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais qui, à mesure qu'il grandissait, s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus d'elle.

Elle était seule... Désespérée... Deux semaines plus tard, après une énième dispute, elle s'était précipitée dans les bras cet homme qu'elle, dans cette enfer de chaos et de désolation, aurait eu toute les raisons de haïr. Pour la première fois, alors que l'homme s'emparait d'elle avec passion, dévorait sa chaire de tendre baiser, lui disait à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle était belle, elle sentit le délicieux frisson de l'adultère, de la faute, s'emparer de tout son être. Les autres ne comptaient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais compter. Mais lorsqu'il posa les billets sur la table, lui lança un regard de dédain, elle se dit qu'il ne valait finalement pas mieux que tout ses connards. Elle avait commis une faute... Neuf mois plus tard naissait Thomas, enfant non voulu qui, pour couronner le tout, avait une sérieuse araignée au plafond. Thomas n'était pas handicapée mentale, pas vraiment. Il était un peu lent, c'est tout. Et ils ne pouvaient garder ce gamin hors mariage à la maison. Cela ne se faisait pas, et ça lui évitait d'avoir à contempler chaque jour ce miroir qui la fixait avec cet éternel sourire, comme pour lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle ne valait rien. Rien de plus que ce que les hommes étaient prêt à payer pour elle. Pour ses parents, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la famille. Pour Jack... Il était son petit frère et il n'avait aucune raison de s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet.

Jack écarta les bras de son cadet, le détachant doucement de lui avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, un sourire sur les lèvres et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune.

_-Excuses-moi de n'être pas venu plus tôt p'tit frère. J'ai eu quelques soucis cette semaine... Le temps m'a manqué. _

Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, Thomas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son ainé avec un mélange de tristesse et de déception.

_-Tu es en retard... J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus me voir... Toi non plus. _

_ -Ne pense jamais ça, tu m'entends? Ne pense jamais ça! C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être en retard mais... Je reviens toujours, n'est-ce pas? _

_ -Oui... _

_ -Jamais je ne te laisserais, p'tit frère. On est une famille... Et on abandonne jamais sa famille. Et puis... Comment aurais-je pu oublier qu'aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, hein? _dit-il en se rélevant, ré-attirant ainsi l'euphorie et l'attention du plus jeune. Ce dernier, les yeux brillant, regarda fixement les bras du jeune homme se croiser dans son dos, et attendit avec impatience de voir ce qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, se penchant légèrement sur le coté mais Jack, amusé, continuait de dissimuler le mystèrieux présent à la vue de son cadet. Il continua de le faire trépigner pendant quelques minutes et, le sentant à la pointe de son impatience, tandis enfin l'objet tant convoité. Thomas s'empara du paquet avec un large sourire et s'assis précipitament sur son lit afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir plus à son aise. Il tourna et retourna le présent dans ses mains, l'examina sous toute ses coutures, secoua la boite à son oreille et, finalement, leva la tête en direction de Jack qui l'encouragea d'un regard et fini par l'ouvrir. Il défit le papier avec une minutie extrème, le posa à coté de lui, et afficha sur son visage une expression de joie lorsqu'il découvrit à l'intérieur du colis, une console et ses jeux encore emballés dans un plastique transparent.

__Bonne anniversaire p'tit frère! _dit-il avec un large sourire en regardant ce dernier saisir la console avec cet éclat dans les yeux que seul revêtent les regards des enfants, encore innocents au monde. Thomas sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur Jack avec de l'enlacer une fois de plus, marmonant des remerciements contre son torse avant de retourner observer le reste de ses présents.

__Tu as tout choisis ça pour moi, Jack? C'est vraiment pour moi? _

_ _Bien sûr que c'est pour toi, p'tit frère. Et Edward a beaucoup participé à se cadeau, lui aussi... et il te souhaite un bon anniversaire. _

_ _Il faudra qu'on aille le voir, que je puisse le remercier. Lui dire comme je suis content! _

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça: je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà! Et puis: on ne peux pas le déranger à son travail, n'est-ce pas? _

_ _Non, non..._

Thomas glissa une cartouche à l'arrière de la console, mit en route le système et étira ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours autant. Jack s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit, l'observant avec des yeux attendris. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre. Farfouilla dans ses poches. Vides. Et se dit qu'il tuerait pour une cigarette.

__J'espère que maman reviendra bientôt me voir... J'aimerais bien lui montrer qu'elle beau jeu tu m'a acheté là. Je suis sûr qu'ils lui plairont beaucoup. _

Thomas avait dit ça de façon pensive, s'adressant autant à Jack qu'à lui même. Il avait dit ça innocement, sans comprendre, sans voir que le jeune homme était soudainement devenu blème. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, l'espace d'une seconde, comme si il venait de prendre une douche froide. Il leva doucement les yeux en direction du plus jeune, la mine grave. Jack avait tenté de lui expliquer... Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que... Que les choses n'étaient pas toujours simple. Jack regarda ses mains un instant. Bien qu'imaculées, il avait l'impression de les trouver encore rouge de sang. Il avait tué un homme... Il avait tué son père... Ressentait-il du remord? De la honte? Oui... Mais pas pour son geste. Non. Mourir... C'est ce que les gens font. C'est la seule chose dont ils sont capable dans cette maudite ville. Si il se sentait coupable c'est parce que malgré cette impression sans faille d'avoir accomplit une chose juste... Il était incapable de préserver son frère de l'influence néfaste de Gotham. Il ne pouvait contrôler Gotham...

Jack soupira, se leva et vint s'asseoir auprès de son frère.

__Ecoutes p'tit frère... Je t'ai déjà expliqué que notre mère ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas? Qu'elle était parti loin... Très loin. Tu as compris ça? _

Thomas leva les yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

__Tu sais Jack... Je crois que maman ne m'aimais pas de toute façon... _

Jack ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre, au delà du park, au delà des barrières, au delà des arbres. Au loin, il vit les lumières de la foire qui avait élue domicile à Gotham zébrées le ciel de couleurs criardes, la grande roue dépassée et poursuivre sa course, inlassablement. Une bonne idée. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il se tourna vers son frère, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange malice.

__Dis moi p'tit frère... Ca te dirait qu'on s'évade? _


End file.
